Naruto: Son of the Empire
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: Naruto is taken in by the Empire of the Rising Sun's heir after a horrific incident at age four. Naruto is now locked on a path that not even the Priestesses of Demon Country could have predicted. Harem, BAMF, Technological, and Imperial!
1. Change of Destiny

A.N. This is yet another idea of mine; hopefully more popular then my last idea, which I removed after four weeks with only one review. Anyways this is a xover with Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3. Naruto is taken in by Crown Prince Tatsu of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Naruto will return at age 18, after the Rising Sun campaign. In this fic the soldiers and non-important Nins from the elementals will have no name, and will simply be referred to by their ranks. I also think that people will want to know the power level of Imperial Shinobi compared to their Elemental counterparts; to put it bluntly they have Kage level stealth, weapons usage, and hand to hand; they don't need anything else because they are _**assassins**_ and as such they don't fight like glorified Samurai. Also I'm moving Graduation and thus the whole series ahead by 6 years, so characters may be more mature or bigger ass wipes depending on how I feel.

Disclaimer (Only one for this fic): I don't own anything in this fic except concept.

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**A Change in Destiny!**

**Outskirts of Konoha: Four Years after the Kyuubi attack**

A small group of black clad Imperial Shinobi, maybe thirteen in all, was waiting for their orders from their leader, Shinzo Nagama, outside of the city they were to infiltrate for Intel on whether or not the countries of this region would be accepting of Imperial dominance. Instead they received a shock when Prince Tatsu arrived to lead them in person. The Crown Prince was clad in Shinobi gear as well, but it had more armor to cover the arms and vitals as well as being more ornately designed with a Mask modeled after a Japanese Imperial Dragon's face. The lead Shinobi, as did the others, quickly bowed: "My Liege! Why are you here? It is not the place of Royalty to sully their hands with such tasks as the one we have been." The Prince smiled behind his Dragon Mask: "I decided to lead you myself for two reasons. The first is that I am curious about this place. It seems to be modeled after our own feudal period, but slightly more advanced (1914 level tech but no cars or guns). I also for some reason feel compelled to be here, I feel as though my destiny will take one of two paths from here. One which will ensure the Empire is victorious in the War we are preparing to wage. The other will damn our Nation to the pages of history as a failure."

**Training Ground 44, aka The Forest of Death: 30 minutes later**

The Shinobi team had completed its task quickly. The Hokage's tower was easy to infiltrate and acquire the information they needed. They had even snagged the Sandamie's personal Icha-Icha book. They were currently moving through a massive forest on their way to their exit point. They had made it maybe halfway through when they came across a horrific sight. In the middle of a clearing was the half naked and obviously abused form of a four-year old blonde boy. But the part that got to them was that he was crucified to tree with two tigers at the ready to eat him.

Without even a moments hesitation the Imperials intervened; killing the two tigers and freeing the child. One of the Shinobi, the one who was assigned to get the census for the village population, recognized him: "My Lord! That is Naruto Uzumaki, the village's resident punching bag and Demon container." The Shinobi then proceeded to explain as best he could what he meant to Tatsu, who was frowning: "No child should have to endure that. We're taking him with us. If my father or any one else protests their just shit out of luck." As he said that he slit his palm and let a little of his blood mingle with Naruto's. The Shinobis all knew what this meant, it was an ancient blood adoption ritual, and for all intents and purposes Naruto was now Tatsu's son by blood.

**Tokyo, Imperial Palace: Four Days Later**

It had been an _interesting_, yes that's the word, three days voyage by Shogun Battleship for the Imperials. Between keeping the hyperactive child who had never seen this level of technology from disrupting operations on the ship and starting to teach him what he would need to know to survive as the son of the heir to the Empire of the Rising Sun. They had barely managed to get manners pounded into his head, but that was all the progress they could make. Tatsu had spent another day getting Emperor Yoshiro to accept Naruto as his grandson. He had finally managed to get his father to accept it when he pulled the fact that he had used the blood adoption ritual; Yoshiro had not been happy but he accepted the fact that Naruto was now his Grandson, albeit unwanted.

Currently Naruto and his new father were in one of the many gardens in the palace's grounds. Naruto was awaiting the schedule his new Tou-san was going to give him about his training and education. Tatsu smiled as comfortingly as he could while he spoke: "For the next twelve years you will learn everything that you can from a select group of teachers and experts in their fields."

6:00 AM: Wake Up and Shower/wash-up (As he gets older, around nine or ten, he will shower)

6:15: Breakfast

6:30: Etiquette

7:00: Sword Training with Tatsu

9:00: Strategy with Shinzo and Kenji

11:00: Technology with Kenji and Tatsu/Target practice using guns with Lt. Kyo Mibu (he never make an appearance in the fic beyond this mention)

12:00 PM: Lunch

1:00: Stealth with Hanzo Hattori (He will never show up in the actual story. But he is a Ninja Clan leader.)

3:00: Hand to Hand with Kotaro Fuma (Again Ninja Leader but no impact on the story except for Naruto's training.)

5:00: Meditation and Zen gardening with Palace Geisha Girls

7:00: Dinner

8:00: Relaxation (basically whatever Naruto wants to do from Video Games to just relaxing in the Hot Springs)

9:00: Bed

Naruto gulped at the imposing schedule; but steeled himself, because he felt instinctively that his new father would not do anything to harm him. So with a slightly sinking feeling he nodded in acceptance (Like he had a choice! I all ways try to make him as Badass as possible within the confines of my initial concept). The training would begin the very next day.

**Imperial Palace's Command Chamber: Twelve Years Later**

Naruto was now five foot eight. His hair was more tamed then it was before, it was roughly shoulder length now and less spiky. His whisker marks had faded a lot because of the lack of near constant use of the Kyuubi's Chakra to heal his wounds from the beatings. He had also developed an impressive physique from all the training he went through, he had strength and speed in a perfect mix like an Olympic Athlete combined with a Heavy Weight MMA fighter. He was dressed in a more armored version of his father's clothing. He had a custom Katana at his side, with an in built energy projector that if activated would allow him to cut through a tank's armor.

Socially he had also developed. He had finally been accepted by his grandfather into the family fully and willingly. He had grown close to his personal Intel officer, Suki Toyama; even though she initially only believed herself to be a servant of the Imperial family he managed to get her to loosen up and the two of them hung out whenever they could get away with it. He had also met Yuriko Omega and befriended her, the main reason that they managed to become friends so quickly was because their past were similar somewhat in that they were mistreated and almost killed because of things outside of their control.

Now though he was linking his Battlenet, along with Shinzo Nagama, to an Imperial force off the coast of Russia. He had just received his Grandfather's first orders to him; he would be given the honor of commanding half of the Empire's first strike against the Soviet Union at Vorkuta Naval Base.

Next: The Assault on Vorkuta: The Death of Father Frost

The Harem currently contains:

Yuriko (Always wanted to see a fic with her paired with someone) and Suki

You're choices for the other four slots are:

Kurenai

Anko

Fem Sasuke

Fem Itachi

Fem Shino

Koyuki

Kurotsuchi

Mei

Ino

Hana

Fem-Kyuubi

Kami

And Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA)

Poll ends when the Empire Campaign does!

R&R!


	2. Vorkuta: The Death of Father Frost!

A.N. Damn! The last chpt was popular! So popular I decided to update this fic as soon as possible.

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Vorkuta: The Death of Father Frost!**

**Coast of the Soviet Union: New Years Eve**

A pair Soviet hover craft with dual flack cannons, Bullfrog, cruised down the heavily defended canal. It was not guarded by soldiers though; no it was guarded by Tesla Coils and Flack Turrets. The defenses ignored the two Bullfrogs; mostly because they were labeled as Soviet by their inbuilt IFF, Identification Friend or Foe. If they were actual soldiers escorted by War Bears they might have had a chance to stop the incoming craft but they were not.

Once the Bullfrogs were on shore and away from the Soviet defenses they changed to unarmed hovercraft with a red dot in the center of the landing Ramp, Sudden Transports. The Sudden transports quickly deployed a five man team of assault rifle armed Samurai looking soldiers, Imperial Warriors; and another equally sized team of soldiers but these were armed with massive weapons that could have either been heavy machine Guns or some sort of tank killing weapon they were garbed in light body armor and had a straw hat on, they were Tankbusters. The lead Warrior put his hand to his helmet as he transmitted the two teams new orders form their commanders. Silently they approached one of the two Power Plants they had been tasked with destroying.

The Imperial Warriors quickly dispatched the three sleepy Conscripts with their beam katanas. The Tankbusters then focused their plasma beam projectors on the Soviet structure and with two volleys destroyed it. The explosion alerted the Soviet Commander, Oleg, that his power had been cut. But before he could get another built Naruto sent in a Final Squadron X to destroy the second Power plant, which was on a hill with the Approach guarded by Tesla Coils. The result of that was that Oleg, in a moment of clarity, decided to sell off the Defenses to the Harbor entrance and focus on fortifying his base and the Naval Yards, where a small fleet of currently unmanned Dreadnoughts were moored.

However this cleared the way for two more Sudden Transports to deploy ten more soldiers; five Imperial Warriors and five Tankbusters, bringing the total Imperial forces up to twenty Imperial Soldiers. They then advanced on the nearby Marketplace where four historical monuments were located. On the way they encountered a Soviet Barracks where the Soldiers were still drunk from their celebrations. It was a massacre; the imperial Warriors quickly killed the forty Conscripts while the Tankbusters brought down the barracks.

After ten more minutes the four monuments had been destroyed along with: another Barracks, thirty more Conscripts, a couple of Tesla Troopers, some Flack Troopers, and a Hammer Tank. The assault force was then joined ten Imperial Shinobis. Oleg, who was extremely angry at the Imperial attack, sent a message to Naruto and Shinzo: "What kind of Commander are you? Attacking this village on New Years! I will take you down quick, so we still have time to celebrate!"

Naruto's response was not verbal, but it was effective. He sent three Final Squadron Xs to destroy the three remaining Soviet Power Plants. He then had his troops dig in among the village's buildings, and not a moment to soon. Soviet aircraft dropped in dozens of Conscripts, Flack Troopers, and Tesla Troopers, causing Oleg to boast: "Now my comrades come to reinforce me! You should have called in sick today!" Naruto laughed derisively as he and Shinzo sent in their small fleet of twelve Yari Minisubs to destroy the Soviet fleet and force Oleg's withdraw. As the subs destroyed the last Dreadnought the Soviets withdrew Naruto sent Oleg a message: "We were in your base, killing your dudes." Oleg bitterly cut the transmition as the Imperials took control of the village and its naval yards.

As the two commanders left to get a drink of sake and celebrate the first victory in the Empire's war against the barbaric people of the Soviet Union they were met by Tatsu and Yoshiro. The two congratulated them for their flawless victory over the Soviet's best armored commander. There small strike team had not suffered a single casualty to the Soviet efforts to stamp them out. Yoshiro smiled contentedly: "This victory shall serve as a symbol to our forces and to the barbarians that we shall win this war! I would especially like to congratulate the both of you for not losing a single soldier and for keeping the civilian casualties to a minimum."

"I also have your next target, Naruto. You are to assault Stalingrad alongside Kenji next week. For this task you will have access to our new armored forces. Your target is the statue of Mother Russia." That caused Tatsu, Shinzo, and Naruto to start violently. Tatsu spoke up about his reservations: "We are going to deploy our new armored formations against a Statue? Why not deploy it against the Soviet Army at Leningrad? They would be of inestimable value with Naruto in command there."

Yoshiro shook his head: "We must crush the spirit of the Soviet People. Through our victory in their hearts and minds shall we conquer. Military victories are meaningless if we cannot sway the people of our opponents to our cause." Tatsu internally frowned as did the two commanders, but they bowed to show their acceptance.

As soon as Yoshiro left, Tatsu turned to the two commanders and spoke in a serious tone: "My father means well. But he does not understand some things. The Soviets will keep fighting as long as their military is relatively intact, which is why I am ordering you to eliminate the Soviet forces in Stalingrad during your mission next week. Also I would like yours and Kenji's opinion on our armored forces. I believe that they can be improved but I do not see how since they have not seen combat yet."

Naruto smirked: "Understood Father, would you like to join us for a drink of Sake?" That caused Tatsu to loosen up a bit: "Sure why not, it will get me away from my work for a bit. I may get some new inspiration for some weapons for our forces while we drink." The three then headed off to a bar in the palace and shot ideas for improvements back and forth while getting drunk, well Naruto didn't get drunk but that is beside the point.

After bringing his father and Shinzo to their chambers he headed off to a hot spring, to relax and plan out his attack on Stalingrad from the intelligence that Imperial 'tourists' from the days of peace had returned with. As he settled in to the hot water he stared up at the ceiling where a small projector had put a map of Stalingrad. His face slowly turned into a grin as he designed a master plan that would eradicate the Soviet forces and lock Stalingrad down in Imperial hands. As he was about to nod off he heard a slight splashing and some giggling. With a groan he realized what it meant; he just prayed that by the end of the day he would still be intact.

Cliffhanger, success!

Next: The Assault on Stalingrad: To Conquer Shattered Spirits!

Again the Harem currently contains:

Yuriko and Suki

You're choices for the other four slots are, once again:

Kurenai

Anko

Fem Sasuke

Fem Itachi

Fem Shino

Koyuki

Kurotsuchi

Mei

Ino

Hana

Fem-Kyuubi

Kami

And Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA)

I will show the results at the end of Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled. Until then R&R!


	3. Staligrad: To Conquer Shattered Spirits!

A.N. Hello again! I'm back with another exiting chapter of this fic. So sit back, grab your favorite drink, put on your favorite/most fitting music, and enjoy! But do remember that this is Fanfiction and not the actual game.

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Stalingrad: To Conquer Shattered Spirits**

**Imperial Palace: One of the many Hot Springs**

Naruto's suspicions were soon proved correct when he heard two voices that he was hoping not to hear in such a situation yet. "I still don't know why you dragged me here Suki, relaxation and I don't really mix well." Naruto gulped: _"That's Yuriko and Suki, crap I'll be lucky if I don't get my balls destroyed by Yuriko's Psionic powers."_ While he was thinking of escape plans the two women continued talking: "I know that Yuriko, but what are you going to do when the war is over? Are you just going to find a cryo tube or something to hide in until you're needed next? I didn't think so, besides I know that you are also interested in _him_." Naruto was confused as he listened in on their conversation: _"Their both interested in the same person? Lucky bastard whoever he is!"_

Yuriko blushed and her powers kicked up a bit dispelling the mist around them, but not around Naruto: "I have no idea what you're talking about." Suki grinned in a disturbing, and yet at the same time hot, manner: "I think you do, after all we have had a few sleepovers; and each time you wake me up with your loud moans. What was that last one, oh yes: 'Oh Naruto-Sama, that feels so good…Please don't stop!' Along with simialr words like that."

Naruto blew back with a nose bleed that caused him to slam into the wall with a loud thump. The two women quickly found him and with bushes realized that he had heard everything they had said. It was going to be a long week.

**Time Skip: One Week Later, Stalingrad's waterfront**

The week had been interesting to say the least. Naruto had found out about the feelings of his two friends, and now he was trying to deal with it. But he decided to put it aside for now, at least until Stalingrad fell into Empire hands.

After having his MCV unpack on shore alongside Kenji's the two quickly began to build up a strong wall of defense and massive armored forces. All the while they repelled numerous Soviet assaults. By the time the two had a force of three hundred Tsunami Tanks, one hundred Mecha/Jet Tengu, and a group of four hundred soldiers (Imperial Warriors and Tank Busters) the Soviets were deploying Apocalypse Tanks and Kirov Blips.

The Imperial and Soviet forces clashed in the main residential area, just South-East of the Statue. The Imperial Forces quickly gained the upper hand in the Air when their Tengus shot down the Soviet Kirovs and supporting MIGs. On the Ground though it was a different matter; the Soviet infantry had turned every house into a fortress, and their tanks had been deployed on every street in a way that would make roadblocks and fortresses in the road.

The Imperial forces had to storm each structure to ensure safe passage and give more options for attacks on the road blocks. It was painfully slow going though. It took two hours to clear the residential district of Soviet forces and had cut the Imperial forces down to half of their strength even with the constant stream of reinforcements. However the sacrifices of the Imperial forces put them in striking distance of the heavily fortified Soviet base. As such the two Imperial Commanders set up two forward bases, just outside of the Soviet Defenses' range, to ensure a constant stream of reinforcements.

Half an hour later they felt secure enough about their defenses and size of their attack force, which had tripled in size due to the numerous facilities pumping out soldiers and vehicles, to launch their assault. The sheer numbers of Imperial forces overwhelmed the Soviet forces and their defenses. Even though it was their base and thus they should have the edge the Imperial assault came in such numbers that it was impossible to stop them. Tengus cut down Infantry and aircraft alike while Tsunamis destroyed the base and monuments leaving nothing but ash and dust where the once mighty base had stood.

Zhana, the Soviet Commander who was at a bunker in Moscow, was extremely angered by the attack on her home town: "You attack the city of my family, you destroyed our monument. Your defiling of our land ends now!" At that point the two commanders were told that a massive Soviet counterattack was on its way and that Prince Tatsu's latest weapon was being transported via multiple Sudden Transports through the city to Odessa.

The Soviet counterattack was relentless. They unleashed nonstop wave upon wave of Infantry supported by: Bullfrogs, Kirovs, Hammer Tanks, V-4 Launchers, and Sickles. The Imperial forces held the line as best they could, but it was an overwhelming tide. The Imperials finally managed to halt the tide after Tatsu's weapon had been successfully evacuated from the city.

The Soviets soon lost the momentum their counterattack had gained when they forced the Imperials back to their base. There Naruto and Kenji had gathered a massive force of Tsunamis that had been rigged with some machine guns and Tengus that had been given cannons as well as other more standard forces. The Imperial forces finally forced the Soviets to retreat after the Sun fell. It had been an extremely devastating battle; the Imperial forces had suffered over five hundred thousand casualties. The Soviets had lost five million soldiers during the battle, mostly during the counterattack. The city itself had been leveled, not a single non-Imperial made structure stood on the sight of the once bustling city.

The battle had drained both commanders, physically and emotionally. They never expected to lose that many soldiers in one battle; but they had the grim satisfaction in the fact that Soviet loses were ten times that of their own, including a thousand Apocalypse Tanks. After they received the Emperor's gratitude and sympathy the two separated to do what they could to rest and get over the horrendous losses that were inflicted upon their forces.

Kenji headed off to the nearest Brothel/bar to drown himself in women and sake. Naruto though went to the Hot Spring and took some Sake and food with him. After an hour he was passed out from exhaustion. But before he could doze for too long his communicator beeped. What he saw shocked him. His gather was giving him the Honor of using the New Weapon in Odessa once it was fully constructed. The one part that annoyed him was his Grandfather's insistence on destroying the monuments in the city and capturing Kurkov, alive. He however was looking forward to wielding the new Weapon, whatever it was. At the end of the notice he saw that Kenji would be aiding him again. Luckily the assault was not for another two days, which meant that Kenji would hopefully be over his hangover by then.

But now he had to decide how to react to the feelings of Suki and Yuriko. With that thought he fell asleep, only to awaken in a sewer. There was one question and one question alone on his mind: "Where the fuck am I?"

Next: The Assault on Odessa: Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords!

Again the Harem currently contains:

Yuriko and Suki

You're choices for the other four slots are, once again:

Kurenai

Anko

Fem Sasuke

Fem Itachi

Fem Shino

Koyuki

Kurotsuchi

Mei

Ino

Hana

Fem-Kyuubi

Kami

And Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA)

I will show the results at the end of Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled. Until then R&R!


	4. Odessa: Behold the Mighty Saint of Sword

A.N. Yet another chapter for the Emperor! Just kidding! I'm not an Imperial soldier so I'm not into that. Still though here is another chapter for this fic. Also some dumb ass reviewed and complained that Naruto is not a BAMF for getting a nose bleed. My response to you dumb ass is that he is still human and has human urges. Since he heard that two women have an interest in him, while being in a hot spring; and that one has wet dreams about him would be enough to over whelm his BAMF abilities for a while.

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Odessa: Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords**

**Unknown location:**

Naruto was extremely confused by the massive Sewer he was in, it felt unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. That feeling was only enhanced when he started walking in a direction that he did not know, but his feet seemed to. After another three minutes of walking he rounded a corner and found himself in a massive central chamber that had a massive cage in it. Inside the cage was the massive form of a nine tailed sleeping fox. But before he could do anything else he felt as if he was being pulled somewhere else.

**Hotsprings: 12:00 PM Next Day**

He awoke to find one of the Imperial Household shinobi shaking his shoulder. He looked at the Shinobi in such a way as to tell the masked man that he better have a good reason for waking him. The Shinobi quickly bowed and spoke: "My Lord, forgive my rudeness. But you have been in here since eight yesterday night. The Invasion of Odessa begins in three hours, I thought you would like to know." Naruto cracked his neck and then smiled at the Shinobi: "Thank you Shinobi-San. I will get ready immediately."

**Odessa: Three Hours Later: **(Background: Bleach Unreleased Track- Kariya's Theme COMPLETE)

A group of four Chopper-VXs began escorting the ten Sudden Transports which contained the parts to Tatsu's newest weapon. As the convoy began to move two Soviet Stingrays, fast attack boats that can have mechanical legs appear to walk on the land and armed with dual lower powered Tesla Coils, began to attack the convoy. The VXs quickly reacted and opened fire with their missile pods, destroying the Stingrays within one barrage.

As the convoy drew closer to the island warehouse where the weapon was being assembled a new threat surfaces. Soviet Akula Subs, the sharks of the area, they were forced to surface to fire their guns because the Imperial Transports were hover craft. However that proved to be their undoing; because by doing so they revealed themselves to the Chopper pilots, who rained death upon the subs.

Five more minutes late and the convoy had arrived safely at its destination. The Imperial workers, assisted by robotic assembly arms, began to assemble the weapon while the Choppers changed to their Striker version; a two legged anti air min-walker. The Strikers change came not a moment to soon; ten Soviet Twinblades, the workhorse Helicopter of the Soviet Air Force armed with two machine guns and four rocket pods and capable of transporting light vehicles, began their attack on the facility.

However they had ignored the Strikers, and as such would pay with their lives. The Striker pilots quickly opened fire and shot down all then of the choppers. The moment the last chopper went down the Strikers were ordered to transform to their Chopper modes and transferred to Kenji's command. After the workers and choppers were evacuated a Massive Machine rose from the Warehouse. It looked like three giant mechanical one legged samurai joined that the waist. Each third was armed with a massive sword capable of leveling even the toughest building in a single swing. This mechanical marvel was the Shogun Executioner, Tatsu's latest weapon.

As soon as the Machine stood to its full height Naruto received a message from Kenji: "The Shogun Executioner lives! Go on Naruto; send it on its way." With a grin Naruto sent the War machine to destroy the Soviet artillery installations that had hindered the Imperial invasion of this area. As the Executioner leveled the Soviet forward airbase he received a message from the Soviet Commander Moskvin: "Oh that is quite the monstrosity you have there! But I'm afraid your little toy must be destroyed; and you shortly there after!"

Naruto laughed as he responded: "Let's see if you can stop the Shogun Executioner first. Then you can threaten me." As he spoke the Executioner destroyed one of the fortresses where the Artillery was located. It took five minutes to level all of the Soviet forces outside of the main fortress where General Krukov had his base. As the Executioner began to crest the stairs to the fortress Kurkov panicked and fled, leaving his army to die.

The Executioner showed no mercy, destroying everything within the Fortress and leaving no trace of its existence. Kenji's forces meanwhile were rounding up the surviving pockets of Soviet troops that had been fortunate enough to be stationed away from the Empire's newest War Machine.

**Imperial Palace: Tatsu's Lab Half an Hour latter**

Tatsu and Naruto were staring at a screen which contained what they considered to be the Emperor's greatest blunder. Yoshiro had prematurely announced their arrival on the world stage to the Allies. Naruto knew that because of this they would have to fight a two front war now instead of crushing the Soviets and then turning the full might of their battle hardened army against the Allies. Tatsu only disagreed about giving the Allies an opportunity to surrender.

At that moment Yoshiro walked in: "You do not agree, my son and grandson?" The technicians quickly bowed and left the room. Tatsu shook his head: "We should not have given the Allies the chance to surrender Father. We should have crushed them before they had a chance to react!" Yoshiro smiled paternally: "They will not resist my son, not after seeing how crushed the Soviets were." Naruto snorted, causing both to turn to him: "No disrespect meant grandfather, but you revealed our existence too soon. If you had waited until the Soviets were completely under our control then we would be able to focus our whole power on the Allies. I do agree with my father that the Allies will not surrender. They have always looked down on us; it will take being completely crushed for them to realize the truth."

Tatsu nodded before speaking: "My spy in the highest level of Allied command has just relayed that they are planning on attacking us at Pearl Harbor." That shocked Yoshiro so much that he could not even speak. Tatsu turned to Naruto and gave him his next orders; he would defend Pearl Harbor alongside Commander Naomi against the Allied Fleet.

**Next: The Defense of Pearl Harbor: Graveyard of a Foolish Fleet!**

Again the Harem currently contains:

Yuriko and Suki

A tie for a slot, as long as there is not more then three in the tie, will count as one; this will only happen to one tie. You're choices for the other four slots are, once again but now with numbers of votes:

Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA): 15

Mei: 13

Fem-Kyuubi: 12

Kurenai: 10

Kami: 10

Anko: 10

Fem Sasuke: 7

Fem Itachi: 6

Koyuki: 5

Hana: 5

Fem Shino: 3

Kurotsuchi: 3

Ino: 0 (Will be removed unless she gets votes by next chpt.

I will show the final results at the end of Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled. Until then R&R!


	5. Peal Harbor: Graveyard of a Foolish Flee

A.N. Yet another worthless Soviet Conscript decided to complain about my fic. I believe the exact words of this 'Luda' was: "The nosebleed is for manga. It's for lazy writers, same as facepalms and sweat drops etc. It doesn't translate well into written work, is all. Chill out, fuckface." First of all let me tell you Soviets that my fic has to have humor in it other wise it gets boring to write. Also another person asked how a Naruto x Kami pairing would work. My response is that she would be looking for the purest soul that she could find to be with for eternity. Naruto as we all know, unless it's an evil Naruto fic and even then he still, is the "child of prophecy" and as such The Pure Soul. Also that same person asked about how the girls from the Elementals would be included, I'll give each of you a guess as to how. But the answer will be revealed in the end of the Amsterdam chpt. Finally I know that these chapters are short but they will get longer once we get to the parts with the Naruto content in them. Anyways, enough rambling from me; on with the fic!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Pearl Harbor: Graveyard of a Foolish Fleet**

**Pearl Harbor: Hawaii, Dawn**

The beaches of Hawaii caught the glow of the angry red sun as it rose over the coast. Any other day and it might have been simply a beautiful sight, but today it wasn't. Today would be the start of the Allied Invasion of the island to give them a striking point against the Empire. But two commanders would not allow that to happen. For on that Island and in charge of the Imperial Pacific Fleet was Commander Naomi. She had made the island more secure on the Eastern Coast with dozens of Defender cores and a few Wave Force Towers.

But the main opponent of the Allied assault was Naruto Uzumaki (I could not find the Emperor's last name anywhere so I'm leaving the name alone). He had turned the island into a fortress the moment he gained control over the second base in Pearl. He began ordering up dozens of new Defender and Wave Force towers to ensure that the island's coast would be an unbreakable fortress.

At the same time he sent Engineers to take control of the long range radar towers and civilian docks to ensure that his ships would be repaired and that they would know when the Allies' attack would begin. Half an hour later the two commanders were sure of their static defenses and began pumping out Tengus and Strikers as well as a small navy; made primarily of: Yari Minisubs and Naginata Cruisers.

The Allied assault was heralded by a wave of Attack Dolphins which made it to the coast before the Towers were fully activated. Once the Defenses were fully deployed the Dolphins were quickly eliminated, but they were but the prologue.

As the mist that had shrouded the distance finally lifted what appeared was an awe inspiring sight. It was hundreds of Allied ships, ranging from Hydro-Foils through Aircraft Carriers. The Aircraft Carriers began launching their drones as the Destroyers and their escorts neared the shore. The defenses held if just barely.

However it was merely a diversion. A large Allied base was set up in the waters off the coast. The base began pumping out Century Bombers and a massive Armada of Allied Naval might. At the core of the new assault fleet was twenty Aircraft Carriers. The Attack picked back up with the Bombers destroying the radar arrays and the ships advancing on the shore. The Assault Destroyers had orders to deploy their tank treads as soon as they hit the shore so that they could roll over the Imperial presence.

They were however met by stiff resistance from hidden Tankbusters who sprung from their spider holes and fired from the buildings. The Allies were forced to retreat from the determined Imperial defenders. As they were gathering their strength back at their base artillery fire started ripping through the base, destroying everything that it hit. When the scout Dolphins found the location the Artillery was coming from they saw twenty Shogun Battleships firing non-stop.

The Allies were forced into a full retreat from the massed artillery barrage, because in the wake of the shelling came the massive fleet of: Naginatas, Yaris, Tengus, and Chopper VXs. The remains of the Allied fleet gave as good a fight as they could as the non-combatant workers were evacuated aboard multiple Riptide ACVs. As the non-combatants finally left the battle area the shattered and broken remains of the Allied pacific fleet limped away to San Diego to repair and rearm.

**Imperial Palace: Immediately after the Allies retreat from Hawaiian waters**

The two victorious commanders were currently being de-briefed by Tatsu. The prince was pleased with what they had done; while the Allied Fleet could quickly be rebuilt they would be less effective against the more experienced Imperial Fleet. He could not keep his excitement out of his voice: "Well done commanders! We are now in a position to counterattack…" At that moment Yoshiro came in: "You have failed!"

That confused the three others in the room; Tatsu being the one to voice their confusion: "What do you mean father? The Allied invasion was turned back…" Yoshiro scowled: "That is the problem! It was not an invasion but a diversion! As we speak hundreds of Allied MCVs are headed through the Pacific to the Homeland, and all that stands in their way is a single floating Fortress!" Tatsu was shocked, as were the two commanders, at this move; but Tatsu was confident: "They will never make it past the Black Tortoise! Now is the perfect time to counterattack!"

Yoshiro cut him off quickly before he could continue speaking: 'And what if they do make it past the Fortress? Our homeland will be vulnerable to them! We can not afford that! Therefore commanders Naomi and Naruto shall immediately head back to the Command and Control room to ensure that the Allies do not succeed!"

**Next: The Battle of the Pacific Ocean: Assault on the Black Tortoise!**

Again the Harem currently contains:

Yuriko and Suki

A tie for a slot, as long as there is not more then three in the tie, will count as one; this will only happen to one tie. You're choices for the other four slots are, once again but now with numbers of votes:

Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA): 20

Mei: 17

Fem-Kyuubi: 16

Kurenai: 14

Kami: 14

Anko: 14

Fem Sasuke: 12

Fem Itachi: 12

Koyuki: 7

Hana: 7

Fem Shino: 5

Kurotsuchi: 3

Ino: 3

I will show the final results at the end of Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled. Until then R&R!


	6. Pacific Ocean: Assault on the Black Tort

A.N. There is a second poll at the bottom to vote on.

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Pacific Ocean: Assault on the Black Tortoise**

**Pacific Ocean: one hundred miles south of the Black Tortoise, Dawn**

A small Imperial flotilla; a dozen Naginata Cruisers, twenty Tsunami Amphibious Tanks, and six Shogun Battleships supported by twelve Rocket Angels; were holding position just south of the massive floating fortress. After a few minutes of waiting, waves upon waves of Allied MCVs supported by a massive force of Riptide ACVs started to pour in.

The Imperials, despite being outnumbered, managed to destroy wave after wave of enemy forces mostly because of the Shogun battleships' cannons. However for every enemy they destroyed another took its place. But three hours later the waves stopped.

However soon enough a transmission from the Black Tortoise broke in: _"May Day, May Day! An Allies commando team just set the two reactors onboard to detonate! We cannot train any engineers or units at all because they locked down building control! We need immediate aid, over!"_

Naruto's forces reacted quickly, sending dozens of sudden transports loaded with soldiers and engineers supported by the Rocket Angels and the Tsunami Tanks. The Imperial forces quickly deactivated the reactors after disposing of the commando team; which was lead by Tanya, who had escaped. However they briefly captured her before she escaped back into the sea.

However the fortress was badly damaged from the commando raid, it would take time to be restored to full capability. But time was a luxury they could not afford, as the Allies set up two massive bases to the east of the floating fortress. All in tact facilities were activated to ensure the survival of the fortress long enough to repair it.

While the two Imperial Commanders built up their forces the Allies sent Riptides and Dolphins to scout their preparations. Over the next three hours there were dozens of small skirmishes; all the while the two sides had built up their military presence to an obscene level.

Hundreds of Shogun battleships, thousands of Tsunamis and Naginatas, hundreds of Seawing/Skywings, hundreds of Tengu, Thousands of Yari Minisubs, and hundreds of Chopper VXs; it was the largest Imperial fleet to date, and it was under the command of the two greatest Naval warfare commanders of the Empire. The Allied fleet was also massive: hundreds of Aircraft Carriers, thousands of Assault Destroyers, Hydrofoils, Riptides, Dolphins, and hundreds of Cryo-Copters, Apollo Fighters, scores of Vindicator Bombers, and two full squads of Century Bombers.

The coming battle was the largest open ocean battle in the history of the world. It opened with the battleships firing on the allied navy while Allied aircraft dueled with Imperial forces in the air. While the capital ships and air borne elements of the forces clashed the surface vessels also clashed.

The sea quickly became a raging maelstrom of death, fire, and iron as weapons and ships were destroyed. But even as the sea became strewn with the wrecks of both fleets more vehicles poured in in a vain attempt to keep the balance of power. However the Allied Commander had forgotten that the major fleet battle was not the only concern they would have to deal with.

This was soon shown when artillery fire ripped into their bases from the rear. The entire fleet from earlier that had wiped out their MCVs was back, and ripping them a new and bloody one. Because of the unexpected arrival of the secondary Imperial fleet the Allies had to divert a large portion of the reinforcements meant for the main fight.

However this is exactly what Naruto hoped for. Because of that distraction the main Imperial fleet was able to finally break through the Allied forces, forcing them into a full retreat. However the Imperial pursued them along with their newly repaired fortress.

It was a running battle that was more of a slaughter. By the time the two forces had reached the California Coast the once mighty Allied Pacific fleet had been virtually annihilated. The Imperials then set up a massive blockade along the west coast of the Americas with their massive fleet.

**Imperial Palace:**

Naruto and Naomi were both in kneeling positions before the seated form of Yoshiro. The Emperor spoke in a tone showing his contentedness with the operation: "Excellent work commanders! The Allied fleet has been dealt a crippling blow in the Pacific. If they wish to fight us on even terms they will have to dispatch a large portion of their Atlantic fleet. However I believe now is the time to counterattack! Tatsu has further details for your part in the upcoming invasion of the Americas."

They then left and went to Tatsu's lab, where the inventor/Crown Prince was finishing the designs for the latest Imperial weapon, the Waveforce Artillery a mobile version of the devastating Waveforce Tower's cannon. The Crown Prince smiled victoriously as he turned to face the two commanders, and he spoke in a voice full of confidence: "Commanders, well done protecting the Black Tortoise! As I'm sure you are aware we are now in a secure a position as possible to launch a counter attack against the Allies. Your target for this operation is the Allied Base and propaganda center of Santa Monica! You will have access to every weapon we have so far developed. Now is the time to show the Allies that we are destined to rule this world!"

Naruto chuckled: "Roger that pops. Anyways can I be excused for some time to rest? I have something I need to take care of." Tatsu nodes with a grin: "You may. Though don't do anything I wouldn't!" With Tatsu's advice in his ears Naruto left to do the one thing most men fear, talk about their feelings with those they care for.

**Next: The Attack on Santa Monica: Rage of the Black Tortoise!**

Again the Harem currently contains:

Yuriko and Suki

A tie for a slot, as long as there is not more then three in the tie, will count as one; this will only happen to one tie. Also if you do not pick four then your remaining choices are randomly distributed. You're choices for the other four slots are, once again but now with numbers of votes:

Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA): 26

Mei: 22

Fem-Kyuubi: 20

Kurenai: 20

Anko: 20

Kami: 19

Fem Sasuke: 18

Fem Itachi: 18

Koyuki: 11

Hana: 9

Fem Shino: 8

Kurotsuchi: 5

Ino: 4

Second poll, should Tanya or Eva and Dasha or Natasha be added as concubines/sex slaves due to the effects of Chakra and mind control techniques? They will not have any character development and are there merely to give the illusion of a voice to the conquered people of the Allies and Soviets, and basically will only be there for lemons.

Yes: 1

No: 0

I will show the final results at the end of Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled. Until then R&R!


	7. Santa Monica: Rage of the Black Tortoise

A.N. I modified the second poll at the bottom because people don't have common sense! Also I may have messed up the descriptions of Yuriko and Suki but I really don't care, what I have written I have written. Finally, someone commented that my army sizes were unrealistic; my return argument is that I am using Command And Conquer's ability to build insanely large forces as long as you have the resources to do so as a basis for my battle. On with the fic!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**The Attack on Santa Monica: Rage of the Black Tortoise**

**Imperial Palace: half an hour later**

Naruto sat at a tea table waiting for his two friends, and judging from how they spoke that day they would like to be more. He let out a sigh, _"Why is my life always so complicated? I think I could handle a one-on-one boyfriend girlfriend relationship. But two women interested in having that kind of relation with me? I'm a dead man for even considering this. Nevertheless it's not my choice really, it's theirs."_

As he finished thinking Yuriko and Suki both arrived. While gathering his thoughts about his decision, which was tantamount to suicide if he was wrong about his assumption, he briefly took in their looks. Yuriko stood at five foot eight; was clad in her normal "school girl" outfit that someone decided should be the uniform of every Psionic agent; her black hair was in a pair of pig tail on the sides of her head; she had slightly tanned skin; emerald green eyes; a mischievous smirk she developed from helping Naruto with his pranks; and a pair of c-cup breasts.

Suki on the other hand was five foot six; had raven black hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades; a white Imperial intelligence corps uniform; chocolate brown eyes; a slightly more pronounced tan; a caring look on her face; and a pair of border line c cup breasts.

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking: "Thank you both for coming. As both of you probably know I'm no good with expressing myself but here goes. Yuriko, Suki I care for both of you, to what level I'm not sure yet. I'm willing to find out what possibly lies in our future if you are willing to put up with me. You don't need to answer now, but I would like one after I'm done with my next assignment." With his piece said Naruto left to get some shut-eye before the battle.

**Santa Monica California, Dawn; next day**

The sea-side city was beautiful in the early morning light if a bit chilly. Most of the inhabitants were asleep save for the few who worked night shift or had to get up early for some reason or another. They were blissfully unaware of what was concealed in the fog that covered the bay.

The few allied soldiers on station at this time were shocked when the fog cleared and revealed the Black Tortoise right off the shore. But before they could react the massive fortress' tri-barreled wave-force turrets began firing, destroying the numerous shore defenses that had been set in place as a dozen Sudden Transports, a handful of Tsunami Tanks, and two MCVs arrived on shore.

One of the MCVs deployed directly to the west of an observatory that the Allies had converted to an artillery emplacement. The other, under Naruto's control, deployed directly north of the airport.

The few soldiers that were deployed by the Empire quickly set up temporary defensive positions to stop the Allies from interfering with their commanders' plans. They held out for two hours in the face of two divisions of Allies veteran troops, who for reasons we will never know were all on vacation in California.

The initial Imperial force that had garrisoned the area fell to the last after badly mauling the four regiments deployed to take the bases; however their sacrifice allowed Naruto and Naomi to build a massive strike force of two divisions each. An Imperial Division is formed out of: four hundred Tsunami Tanks, three hundred Tengu, two hundred Striker VXs, fifty Waveforce Artillery, two hundred Sudden Transports, five hundred Imperial Warriors, two hundred fifty Tankbusters, one hundred Shinobi, fifty Rocket Angels, and fifty Engineers.

The four Imperial Divisions began their assaults from the bases where they were mustered and smashed through the two thinly spread Allied divisions. However as they captured the media network installations and advanced further into the city they began to suffer heavy casualties as the Allies dug in and forced them to fight for every inch of ground. By night fall the battle was still undecided the Allies still maintained control of their artillery emplacement and one media network, and they were receiving dozens of divisions from around the USA. The Imperials controlled most of the city and had turned it into a fortress; on top of that they were reinforcing their position with thirty six divisions.

The morning's dawn on the second day of battle was blood red, an ominous sing of things to come. The two armies once again clashed for control in the nearly ruined city. By Noon the streets were paved with the remains of the dead and of numerous armored formations, however the Imperials finally secured the entire city forcing the Allies to retreat from the extremely costly battle.

However the Imperials suffered more casualties, to Naruto it was beginning to look like the battles of World War I all over again just from the casualty figures. The Allies had lost close to seven hundred fifty thousand men, the Imperials had lost close to 1.25 million men. This figure led Naruto to start trying to develop a method to create either cloned soldiers or AI controlled robotic soldiers to cut down on casualties to the Empire.

In the mean time the Imperial forces began to rebuild the shattered city for the refugees that were left from the battle, mostly because Naruto ordered them to do so. _"After all," _Naruto reasoned: _"If we can convince the civilians that we're not all that bad we might be able to force the Allies to surrender because of pressure from their own people."_

**The next Day: Imperial Palace, Prince Tatsu's Lab Noon**

Naruto stood still by one of the walls watching as one of his father's trump cards was revealed. Apparently the American President, Ackerman, was nothing more then a remote controlled robot used by the Empire to spy on the higher levels of Allied policy; a ploy that was now paying its biggest and most shocking dividend.

Apparently the Soviets and Allies were now working together as a result of the Empire's all too successful campaigns. This revelation was shocking but it was even more shocking to find that the Soviets had invented a time machine! A device which the Soviet Scientist Doctor Zelinsky claimed they used to alter the space time continuum to try and save the Soviets from defeat.

The result of this violation of the laws of time and space resulted in the creation of the Empire of the Rising Sun! This shocked those in the room, none more so the Emperor Yoshiro. Yoshiro was five foot eight; had short black hair; was fifty eight years old; the normal skin tone of those of Asian descent; and was garbed in a black kimono with a bullet proof fabric vest over it.

The Emperor resigned his position because he had believed so firmly in the Divine Destiny of the Empire, but if time could be altered then is destiny really a reality? As such Tatsu was now Emperor of the new expansive territory that had been carved out by the efforts of the Imperial Armed Forces. His first order to Naruto was to take control of the forces in Yokohama and with the aid of Shinzo push the Allies off of the Home Island before they completely destroyed the Imperial communications network rendering their armies unable to effectively fight back.

For this mission Yuriko would be part of the strike force, as would the new King Oni Mechs and some more members of the Psionic corp. As Naruto sprinted to the Command and control room after handing his father, and now leader, the plans that he had developed for cloning facilities inside of the Dojos and Mecha Bays; he muttered under his breathe: "Never a dull day."

**Next Yokohama: Barbarians at the Bay!**

Again the Harem currently contains:

Yuriko and Suki

A tie for a slot, as long as there is not more then three in the tie, will count as one; this will only happen to one tie. Also if you do not pick four then your remaining choices are randomly distributed. You're choices for the other four slots are, once again but now with numbers of votes:

Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA): 30

Kurenai: 29

Anko: 29

Fem Sasuke: 29

Fem Itachi: 29

Fem-Kyuubi: 28

Kami: 28

Mei: 22

Koyuki: 17

Hana: 15

Fem Shino: 10

Kurotsuchi: 7

Ino: 7

Second poll, should Tanya or Eva and Dasha or Natasha be added as concubines/sex slaves due to the effects of Chakra and mind control techniques? They will not have any character development and are there merely to give the illusion of a voice to the conquered people of the Allies and Soviets, and basically will only be there for lemons. I will only accept one for each faction

Yes: 1

Tanya: 0

Eva: 0

Natasha: 0

Dasha: 0

No: 0

I will show the final results at the end of Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled. Until then R&R!


	8. Yokohama: Barbarians at the Bay  AN

**Reposted because people keep making notes about FF cracking down.**

A.N. You people have no sense at all! I mean really I keep saying it pick either Tanya or Eva, then pick either Natasha or Dash! I cannot do all of them! "Brandon Graham 88," you can only vote for four harem members! You are correct, "Colonies of Man," the Chakra abilities will not show up until Naruto returns to the Elementals. "Gstar391" while there may be smaller scale battles there will also be bandit camps that contain hundreds and massive armies to fight in each Nation not counting the full force of a Shinobi Village. "Gundam Epiyon," the Time Machine is a part of the cannon events of RA3, and will be destroyed to ensure the Empire's stability like in the game. "Mazzax," there will be some development and storyline use of the concubines, but it will be minimal compared to Naruto's actual wives. "ShadowAngelBeta," yes the Imperial Navy does kick ass. Also I know most people who update today are just making ANs about what FF is planing, but I'm more concerned about actually writing my story! If this story goes down I'll jut republish using my backup! On with the fic!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Yokohama: Barbarians at the Bay**

**Yokohama: Nighttime, with the Imperial Strikeforce**

Yuriko, one other Psionic Agent, and four King Oni Mechs, giant machines roughly one and a half stories tall and looking like an unarmed samurai but shoots lasers out of its eyes, were currently south of the large Imperial base that had been disabled by the Allies during their first assault. Across the bay from the disabled Imperial base was a massive Allied base, where they were constructing three jammers that would cripple if not outright destroy the Imperial war effort.

However that was something the strike team would not allow, and so they began to advance to the Imperial base over the bridge from the main island. When they arrived in the defunct base there were a dozen Allied Guardian Tanks with a group of forty Peace Keepers as back up, however the allies were quickly overwhelmed by the Imperial war machines and Psionic agents. After that it was easy to restart the base, and even easier to install the cloning vats and mass production facilities into the production/training facilities throughout the base.

While the base was 'Rebooted' so to say the Con yard began to pump out defenses and power plants as well as facilities to allow construction of Superweapons, Psionic Decimator and Nanoswarm Hive, if needed. The Allies had tried for the last half an hour to break through the constantly expanding defenses while the Empire forces rebuilt their base.

After the base was fully operational again the Imperials began to pump out legions of fast grown cloned warriors, each based on the genetic template of the best of the best for their role. Soon enough there was a fleet of fifty Shogun Battleships, sixty Sea-Wing/Sky-wings, seventy Naginata Cruisers, and eighty Yari Minisubs; as well as a small armored unit made of fifty Tengus, thirty Striker/Chopper VXs, and twenty Sudden Transports loaded with an equal mix of Tank Busters and Imperial Warriors. The relatively small Imperial force then launched an all out attack on the Allied base, making fast progress against the heavy Allied defenses.

Within a half an hour the Imperials had destroyed all but one of the Jammers, but it was at that point that disaster struck. Satellites and other orbital refuse began to rain down on the battlefield, destroying the Imperial forces and serving as a way to announce the arrival of the Soviet forces. The Soviets then began to dig in alongside the rebuilding Allies to try and hold the line until the jammers were rebuilt and activated.

However Naruto and Shinzo had no intentions of allowing the Soviets and Allies to set up such a defense. As such the Factories began to create a new, much larger force, at twenty times the speed as the previous force. The new force was very large, almost on par with the battle of the Pacific. The new Imperial fleet was double the size of the previous one, as was the armored assault unit.

The new assault began with a massive bombardment that tore apart the Soviet and Allied defenses with ease, as well as the prepared troop positions where the Soviets and Allies planed to try and slow the Imperial juggernaught. However those comparatively paltry defenses, by that I mean that the defenses might as well have been tissue paper for all the good that it did them when the Shogun Battleships came knocking.

The massive bombardment was followed by the armored unit storming the shell cratered beach head, meeting minimal resistance if any at all from the dazed and shell shocked defenders. The Imperial forces easily crushed the scattered and demoralized enemy forces after using the Psionic Decimator to annihilate the final Jammer.

**Imperial Palace, Emperor Tatsu's lab: half an hour later**

Tatsu, Imperial Katana at his side to represent his station as the Emperor, was smiling at Naruto and Shinzo, who had just returned for their new orders after expelling the Allies and Soviets from the Imperial home islands. The new Emperor spoke in a calm voice as he began to relay his instructions to the two commanders: "Commanders, congratulations on successfully stopping the Allied and Soviet invasion. Due to your efforts the most elite units of both armies were virtually annihilated. As such we are now in a position to strike back."

Tatsu turned to Shinzo and spoke in the same calm voice he had been using: "Shinzo, you are to take command of our forces in Western Europe. Push the Allies back as far as you can, Naruto will join you once he is done with his assignment." Shinzo bowed before leaving to take command of the Imperial forces in Western Europe.

Tatsu then turned to his son/most trusted commander and grinned: "Naruto, I have a special task for you. You are to take overall command of our forces outside Moscow, Kenji will be right there with you. Your primary objective is to destroy the Soviet Military and their Time Machine. Secondary objective is to eliminate General Krukov, and the rest of the Soviet High command. Understood?"

Naruto smirked before responding: "Understood my Emperor." And with that Naruto turned around and entered a custom Jet-Tengu and headed to the field base outside Moscow. The reason why is because he wanted to be there in person to lead the Imperial forces there to victory.

**Next Moscow: Crumble, Kremlin, Crumble!**

Again the Harem currently contains:

Yuriko and Suki

A tie for a slot, as long as there is not more then three in the tie, will count as one; this will only happen to one tie. Also if you do not pick four then your remaining choices are randomly distributed. You're choices for the other four slots are, once again but now with numbers of votes:

Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA): 40

Kurenai: 39

Anko: 39

Fem Sasuke: 39

Fem Itachi: 39

Fem-Kyuubi: 38

Kami: 36

Mei: 30

Koyuki: 27

Hana: 20

Fem Shino: 12

Kurotsuchi: 11

Ino: 10

Second poll, should Tanya or Eva and Dasha or Natasha be added as concubines/sex slaves due to the effects of Chakra and mind control techniques? They will not have much character development and are there merely to give the illusion of a voice to the conquered people of the Allies and Soviets, and basically will only be there for lemons. I will only accept one for each faction; also this is that last chance to pick a Soviet since next chpt is the assault on Moscow and the End of the Soviets at large.

Yes:

Allies:

Tanya: 12

Eva: 8

Soviets:

Natasha: 11

Dasha: 10

I will show the final results for the Harem and the Allies at the end of Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled. Until then R&R!


	9. Moscow: Crumble Kremlin, Crumbel

A.N. Okay, poll for one Soviet woman to become a concubine for Naruto is done, results are at the bottom. This chapter is the final one that you can vote for the harem in, by the next chapter the harem will be decided. Now before I start this chapter I'm going to be answering reviews and pointing out the dumbasses among you. "vader634," I update as fast as I can; I've got 9 other fics that I work on, so be grateful I can even find the time to update this. "Bloodied-Samurai," I give you the same answer I gave "vader634." Finally "ragnorock kyuubi," you sir, or madam, win this chapter's "dumbass" award. Everyone fucking knows about FF's attempt to crackdown, most have backups or have moved on to other pastures; however that is not a reason to leave a review. If you must comment about it then send a private message to someone! On with the fic!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Moscow: Crumble, Kremlin, Crumble**

**Moscow: Dawn**

Naruto stood on top of his Construction Yard as he drank a cup of tea, and as he did he looked over the city of Moscow, griped in the icy hands of winter. _"Its such a beautiful city," _He chuckled slightly:_ "Too bad the people are ruled by those who are corrupt, well not any more. This day will mark the end of the Soviet Union, and the terrors it has wrought on the world."_

As he finished his thought he walked back into his Con Yard and began the operation. Dozens upon dozens of Nano-cores, each capable of turning into a full fledged building, quickly were deployed forming a large base with everything needed to take Moscow, except for the Superweapons and a Naval Yard or two.

Meanwhile in Kenji's base the exact same thing happened. Every single production and support facility needed had been deployed. Now the two Imperial commanders began to build up their forces while their Con Yards pumped out dozens of defense towers to ensure that the soviets would not be able to break through.

And as they were doing that Premier Cherdenko was recalling every combat capable unit to Moscow, so that there would be a slight chance to stop the Imperials; however the fact remained that he had no faith that it would turn out that way, so he was prepared to activate the time machine if need be.

However he had not informed Krukov of his plan, as such the General was currently gathering a small fleet to help stop the Imperials.

Half an hour later the Imperials were ready to begin their assault. They had created a force of twenty four divisions, not counting the reserve force of forty divisions that were still being created, which had an additional thirty King Oni Mechs in them. When the Imperials attacked they found themselves facing twelve Soviet Divisions.

For those wondering a Soviet Division is composed of: twenty Apocalypse Tanks; three hundred Hammer Tanks; two hundred Sickles, anti infantry walkers; one hundred Terror Drones, anti vehicle purposed unmanned drones which burrow into the enemy vehicles; fifty V4 Rocket Launchers; one hundred Bullfrog transports, which are also equipped with AA guns; five hundred Conscripts, armed with AK-47s; two hundred fifty Flack Troopers; fifty Tesla Troopers; and fifty Combat Engineers, which are armed with pistols. Also somewhere in Moscow was the Legendary Sniper Natasha Volkov, a prime target for Imperial techniques to form a 'false-voice' for the conquered Soviets.

However the usually impressive Soviet Guards Divisions, the Elite of the Soviet war-machine, were being overwhelmed by the Imperial Forces. Half an hour into the assault the Imperials had complete control over everything south of the Kremlin.

However it was then that the Soviets counter attacked, with over one hundred divisions, pushing the Imperials back to within a few miles of their starting point. However it was then that the Imperial Navy, which had been built up in the canals of Moscow, showed themselves.

Punishing Artillery Salvos streaked out and struck down the strongest of the Soviet forces, this bombardment was followed up by a massive Tsunami Tank attack that sliced through the Soviet defense.

It was as the tanks rolled down the main street to the Kremlin that Volkov revealed her position by sniping the crews of the lead vehicles, forcing the assault force to grind to a halt. However it was a foolish mistake, soon hundreds of Imperial Warriors swarmed the building she was hiding in. She managed to take down many of them, however they were merely a distraction. An Imperial Shinobi appeared behind her, and before she could react the shinobi plunged a needle filled with enough tranquilizing agents to take down a raging elephant.

The sniper managed to keep conscious for a minute before the concoction finally knocked her out. However at that point hundred of rockets crashed into the armored formation, shattering it; after following the trajectory of the missiles it was determined that they came from the Soviet Fleet, which was headed straight for the Imperial Fleet.

What followed was a clash of Capital Ships; with Shogun Battleships trading rounds with Soviet Dreadnought. After half an hour it was over, both fleets were nothing more then flaming wrecks, created buy hundreds of destroyed capital ships, clogging the canals. Among the Soviet Casualties was General Krukov, who died like a hero aboard hi flagship Vladivostok.

By then the last two hundred divisions of the Soviet Army had arrived. The Imperials needed a miracle. This came in the form of the Shogun Executioner. The massive robot came stomping down the canal, destroying the wrecks, and putting the fear of God into the Soviet soldiers.

Soon enough the Executioner smashed through the Soviets, carving a path of destruction towards the Kremlin for the Imperial ground forces to follow. It was then that Cherdenko knew he would not be able to use the Time Machine in Moscow, and so he had a Twin Blade helicopter pick it up and began to power the chopper up.

It was then that the Shogun destroyed the Kremlin with one mighty swing of it's swords; however that allowed Cherdenko to escape with the Time Machine. However before he could get far thousands of missiles streaked up from the numerous Striker VXs and obliterated the Twin Blade and the Time Machine.

**Back at the Imperial Palace: half a day later**

An elated atmosphere had penetrated the palace, from the Nobility all the way down to the lowest servants, nearly all were celebrating the end of the Soviet Union. However for some of was merely the calm before the final hurtle. The Soviet Union may have fallen; but the Allies were still entrenched in Amsterdam.

The coming battle was to be a blood-bath the likes of which the world had never yet seen. The allies had over three hundred divisions in and around the city as well as a massive air corps and navy. The Allies had held off Shinzo's forces for a day, but no longer.

Because of the importance of having a swift victory over the Allies, Tatsu once again called upon the abilities of his son, this time to end the war permanently. Naruto was to head to Amsterdam, where he would take overall command of the Imperial forces, and even as he began to head there every Imperial unit that could be spared was heading to Amsterdam with all possible speed.

The end of the war, was within their grasp.

**Next: Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled!**

Again the Harem currently contains:

Yuriko and Suki

A tie for a slot, as long as there is not more then three in the tie, will count as one; this will only happen to one tie. Also if you do not pick four then your remaining choices are randomly distributed. You're choices for the other four slots are, once again but now with numbers of votes:

Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA): 53

Kurenai: 50

Anko: 50

Fem Sasuke: 49

Fem Itachi: 49

Kami: 44

Fem-Kyuubi: 43

Koyuki: 37

Mei: 36

Hana: 21

Fem Shino: 12

Kurotsuchi: 12

Ino: 10

Second poll, should Tanya or Eva be added as concubines/sex slaves due to the effects of Chakra and mind control techniques? They will not have much character development and are there merely to give the illusion of a voice to the conquered people of the Allies and Soviets, and basically will only be there for lemons. I will only accept one for each faction; also this is that last chance to pick a Soviet since next chpt is the assault on Moscow and the End of the Soviets at large.

Yes:

Allies:

Tanya: 19

Eva: 12

Soviets:

Natasha: 18 THE WINNER

Dasha: 17

I will show the final results for the Harem and the Allies at the end of Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled. Until then R&R!


	10. Amsterdam: The last Red Blossom Trembled

A.N. Okay polls are done, results at the bottom. "paladin3030," you are an idiot. This "curb-stomping B.S." is a part of the story, it explains what Naruto was doing during his time outside of the Elementals, how he got the right to have a harem, but it also explains why he's going to be inclined to just wipe out the current order of things and absorb the Elementals into the Empire. But don't worry; this is the last chpt outside of the Elementals. "Slices," probably true, but this one is going to deviate from cannon Red Alert 3 by a hell of a lot. On with the fic!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Amsterdam: The Last Red Blossom Trembled**

**Amsterdam: Evening:**

When Naruto arrived he found Shinzo's badly mauled forces in badly damaged defensive positions isolated within the city. He quickly set about setting up a base on the outskirts of the canal-filled city; as he was doing so one of his patrols found a pile of dead Allied soldiers, which lead to a horrifying discovery.

When they removed the helmets of the dead they discovered that each and every single Allied soldier had the same face! The Allies had somehow developed a method to create fast-growing cloned soldiers, much like the Imperials, however their process was incomplete and as such the clones were genetically unstable making them weaker.

Something that was proven when twelve Imperial clones easily eliminated a group of thirty-six Allied ones without suffering a single casualty; sadly however the new weakness within the Allied army didn't affect their vehicles, being made of steel and all that.

This new development led back to the inevitable battles of attrition that occurred in the battles before the clone armies of the Empire made their appearance. After all, clones are even more expendable when compared to the normal soldiers, so now there was almost no hope of forcing the Allies to surrender because of casualties.

Both sides refused to back down as millions and millions of cloned warriors, loyal to the point of fanaticism to their leaders, fought and died in Amsterdam, filling the streets with corpses and burning wrecks. The canals weren't much better.

Because of the sheer numbers available to both sides their were massive naval forces being employed to support their ground forces as well as serve as a striking force to eliminate the enemy bases if possible. Hundreds of capital ships and other ship types choked the waterways, forcing the ships to expend ammo to clear the way.

However despite how bloody the battle was, already over ten-million cloned soldiers had died, Naruto's forces managed to link up with and relieve Shinzo's forces. As the majority of the survivors went to the rear to rest Shinzo began to establish a larger base so he could assist his old protégé in the final assault on the Allied positions to ensure the destruction of the Allied High Command, who were in an underground bunker beneath Future Tech HQ.

As Shinzo's new base began pumping out even more clones and war-machines; Naruto began to build Psionic Decimators to ensure victory if need be, but in the meantime he continued producing large groups of units to bolster his forces.

Soon enough the reinforced imperial Armies smashed through several key Allied positions, crippling their opposition's ability to reinforce their army. As they continued further in the amount of casualties, both dead and wounded, continued to rise on both sides, soon numbering over thirty million combat personnel.

However by now, as it neared Midnight, the Imperial's momentum was nearly unstoppable, and as they neared the Future Tech HQ their moral soared. As they set up their artillery nothing seemed able to stop them, and the Allied forces either fled or surrendered for the most part.

But before the building could be destroyed, ending all effective Allied resistance, the sky opened up, and satellites as well as ruined war machines plummeted to the ground by the millions. In the wake of the giant orbital 'dump,' the last Soviet forces poured in led by the now insane Dr. Zelinsky.

The newly reformed Ally Soviet coalition then began to easily beat back the badly mauled remains of the Imperial forces. Three more hours of fighting led them back to Shinzo's new base. It was there that the Imperial forces made their stand.

A force of forty divisions was dug in around the base, and when their enemies smashed into their lines with a force of one hundred divisions they just barely held them off; soon enough it once again a battle of attrition, one that the Imperials were slowly wining.

After two more hours of fighting, which stained the streets red with blood and poisoned the waterways with the bodies of the dead and dying, the Imperials once again were in striking range of Future Tech HQ. And as the first shells impacted against the edifice Zelinsky's last desperate gambit was played.

Numerous Vacuum Imploders fired at the same time, completely vaporizing most of the city, as well as all those fighting in the areas hit. Zelinsky assumed that strike would dissuade the Imperials from trying to assault Future Tech's HQ long enough for him to modify the Allied Cronosphere, a device used to transport entire armored divisions, into a new time-machine.

However Naruto refused to allow that to happen, and committed his last reserves to attack the HQ, his personal bodyguard unit. The unit had gained a reputation as "Grim Reapers" because of their skills, as well as the fact that since their creation they had not lost a single soldier.

The current formation was made of eight King Onis, eight Rocket Angels, and eight Shinobi; the force that they faced was only ten Apocalypse tanks supported by one hundred conscripts. It was a cake-walk. The King Onis, supported by the Rocket Angels, easily eliminated the Apocalypse Tanks while the Shinobi quickly cut down the conscripts; and all this happened without suffering a single casualty.

When the small group began to fire on the building the Allied command tried to evacuate, but the Shinobi successfully captured them. However because of her resistance leading to the death of two of the Shinobi Tanya was beheaded by the leader of the team.

As soon as the Allied high command, as well as their Chief Field Intel Officer Lieutenant Eva, was secured Future Tech HQ went up in a massive explosion; and as the smoke began to die down a King Oni Mech planted the Imperial Banner atop the ruins before looking up to the sky.

However the battle was far from over, as was revealed when fireballs and lightning rained from the early morning sky, sowing death and chaos among the Imperials' ranks. From the fire that tore through their ranks came four black clad figures that were moving, at rates beyond what should be possible for humans, right towards Naruto's Con Yard.

At first glance they wore blank white porcelain masks, but at a closer inspection the kanji for "Root" was clearly visible on their mask. When Naruto saw those symbols he felt an indescribable rage fill him, mainly because those masks were worn by the men who left him for dead in the forest.

Soon the rage inside him became too much and he blacked out, unknowing of what was about to happen.

CLIFFHANGER!

**Next: Beginning of the Elemental Nations Part, aka back to the Naruto world**

Finalized harem: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai: 65, Anko: 65, Fem Sasuke: 63, Fem Itachi: 63, Koyuki: 61, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA): 60. As you can see due to ties you are getting more in then I wanted to use, but whatever I can still work around it; for those of you who wanted someone else in I'm sorry but I already went over what I wanted two characters.

Concubines:

Allies:

Tanya: 34

Eva: 35 THE WINNER

Soviets:

Natasha: 18 THE WINNER

Dasha: 17

As you all know next chpt is the start of the Naruto world, thank you all for your patience. R&R!


	11. Preperations for the Return

A.N. "Have a little Feith," none taken. I know I write relatively short chapters and have large gaps in between updates, however at least I'm not putting out pieces of crap at five hundred words and expecting you to wait the same amount of time. "Jorn117," glad to hear you like it so far; as for the Kyuubi…well my version of it (still undecided on final gender) will be technically good, well as much as a blood thirsty demon that hates the Elementals can be. "Relvain Jenafuse," at least you're still going to read it. "Darksiders death necro," I didn't make up the names for the units except for the name for the Bodyguard unit as a whole. Also I was planning on doing a lemon this chapter, however I am not confident enough in my writing abilities yet to do so, but I promise that their will be other opportunities which I will not waste to add in Lemons. On with the fic!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Preparations for the Return:**

**Amsterdam: Evening:**

The Root Agents had slaughtered over a thousand clone soldiers, mostly Imperial Warriors, as well as a little over a hundred armored vehicles of all types before they arrived at Naruto's conyard. However when they arrived they were surprised to see their target, Naruto Tokugawa (the Imperial Family's surname), clad in heavily modified set of black Imperial Warrior armor.

While the Root operatives were shocked at the fact that their target was out in the open, they were trained to not look a gift horse in the mouth. As such the killteam's kenjutsu expert, who had been assigned to eliminate the Kyuubi container, drew his Ninjato and charged forward at speeds that the untrained Jinchuriki shouldn't be able to react in time.

However to the swordsman's immense shock, at that of his team, his target grabbed his arm and twisted it just enough to force him to let go of his sword. As soon as he let go he received a kick to the chest that sent him flying backwards, and impaled him on a downed street light.

Naruto then charged the rogue Konoha shinobi, who were stunned at the speed that their target was displaying. And as soon as he reached the first of his three remaining enemies he impaled him on the Ninjato he took, however the blade snapped as he tried to withdraw it from his victim's chest.

It was at that point that the remaining two Root members attacked Naruto simultaneously in s fierce Taijutsu battle. Surprisingly, well for the Root members, Naruto was watching them blow for blow, and no matter how much damage they did to him with their fists and kicks he just kept going.

And so the fight continued along a similar way for fifteen minutes. However not even halfway through it was starting to look like that Naruto would win, not only was he wearing down the Root agents but he was also dealing heavily damaging blows to them; however the Root wouldn't go down without a fight, and they still had a better chance of winning. But as any fighter would tell you, it only takes one mistake for everything to be undone.

That mistake came when both root agents attacked Naruto from either side; the Imperial heir ducked under both of the blows before countering with a helicopter kick, which struck with enough force to snap the necks of both of the attackers.

As soon as both root agents fell, so too do Naruto but only into the realm of unconsciousness.

**The Imperial Palace, two days later:**

When Naruto awoke from his state of unconsciousness he found himself in his bed at the Palace. Understandably he was slightly surprised by this, mostly because the last thing he remembered was being in Amsterdam watching a squad of "ne" ninjas slaughtering his command.

As he lay in his bed pondering how he got back here when the door opened. When he looked up from his musings he was shocked to see both Yuriko and Suki in, well for lack of a better term, "naughty nurse" outfits; the outfits, plus the fact that the two ladies with crushes on him were walking towards him with a seductive sway to their hips and a look of lust in their eyes along with the outfits was almost too much for the blond.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Emperor Tatsu and his father walked in; which, as one might expect, caused the three teens to freeze in their tracks. For a few minutes the five people just stared at each other in silence, but the Tatsu started to laugh and put his hand out towards his father: "I told you they'd try and jump him as soon as he woke up."

Yoshiro grumbled for a little bit as he handed over a handful of gold coins. The three who were apparently the source of the bet just sweatdroped as the two other Tokugawa's took care of their little bet; after they finished exchanging their wager the serious business of deciding how to respond to the actions of the ROOT agents.

They eventually decided that the only course of action they could take was to prepare a full invasion of the Elemental Nations. But for now they would send Imperial Shinobi to investigate the Elemental Nations and the current state of affairs there.

Naruto was annoyed that it would take so long, but his father pointed out that since they were unsure of how badly he was injured that they were just trying to ensure that he was fine. However as Naruto's adopted family left his room after they finished planning they forgot about Suki and Yuriko; and they would only remember the next day when they found the aftermath of the threesome that occurred there.

Chapter Complete!

**Next: Preparations Complete, Begin the Invasion**

Finalized harem, this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Suki), Fem Itachi (Ithaca), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha.

As you all know next chpt is the start of the Naruto world, thank you all for your patience. R&R!


	12. Invasion

A.N. "Have a little Feith," none taken. I know I write relatively short chapters and have large gaps in between updates, however at least I'm not putting out pieces of crap at five hundred words and expecting you to wait the same amount of time. "Kamen Rider Arashi," when I do battles, which this has been mostly, I don't really do much dialogue since it takes my attention away from the action. "the devils son," any trained chakra user would be opd compared to normal humans, even ones with guns, but the Empire will find ways to counter this advantage later. "zanthien123," I will think about it. On with the fic!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**The Invasion Begins:**

**Tokyo Bay: Two Weeks Later: Dawn Friday December Fifth**

A pair of mechanical eyes opened as one of the Empire's mechanical dragonflies spread its wings and took off, towards the Imperial Palace. As it flew it passed over Tokyo bay and the massive assembly grounds, and as it was programed it took surveillance footage of the area for the commander of this formation.

By the time the dragonfly reached the palace it had completely captured the entire force. The navy was not the largest, but it was still larger than a normal fleet; it was composed of: one hundred Shogun Battleships, two hundred Naginata Cruisers, three hundred Yari Minisubs, and four hundred Tsunami Tanks. However as large as the fleet itself was, the actual army involved in the operation was much larger: two hundred King Onis, three hundred Waveforce Artillery pieces, four hundred Striker/Chopper VXs, five hundred Tsunami Tanks, six hundred Mecha/Jet Tengus, ten thousand Sudden Transports, two thousand Rocket Angels, five hundred Imperial Shinobi, five thousand Imperial Warriors, four thousand Tankbusters, and one thousand Imperial Engineers (all of whom had been re-equipped to act as construction teams with the new Nano-Lathes).i

If one who was not in on the Imperial Family's newest plan were to survey the force they would be confused as to why such a massive force had been gathered, after all every single pocket of resistance to the Empire's rule had been squashed. What reason could there possibly be for such a force to have been gathered? The answer was quite simple, revenge.

The Land of Fire, but more specifically Konoha's Root ANBU division, had committed horrible offenses against the Imperial Family; however they were willing to let the past be the past, until a squad of Root massacred a large portion of the Imperial Army which had been assigned to take Amsterdam, where the heir to the throne had led the successful destruction of the last remnants of organized Allied and Soviet resistance.

As such the Imperials had had enough of Konoha's actions, this force had been assembled to bring the Land of Fire under the iron boot of the Empire; and if the other Elemental Nations objected they would also be absorbed into the Imperial domain.

This force however needed a safe area to set up a resupply area, and there were only two deep water ports in the Elementals: Wave and Mist. Both had problems, however after much debate Wave was selected as the initial point for the Invasion; mostly because the area lacked Shinobi forces of their own and because the "businessman" Gato employed worthless mercenaries, who even a single squad of Imperial Warriors could exterminate with ease.

Soon enough the order to board the transports was given, and as the troops boarded their designated transports Naruto boarded his customized King Oni Mech, it looked nothing like the baseline variant though. This prototype vehicle was based off of an old anime that he liked to watch, Mobile Suit Gundam's Zaku II; the main difference from the base King Oni was that it could now target air vehicles if need be due to having weapons in the arms that could be raised to fire on aerial targets.

In fact if the new unit performed better than the King Onis it would enter mass production. However that was something for another day; right now as fleet was departing to their destination Naruto chuckled to himself, he couldn't wait until they showed the Elementals just how truly weak and pathetic they were.

**Wave Country, Unfinished Bridge: Dawn Sunday December 7****th****:**

Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze (You probably guessed this already, but she looks like Naruto's "sexy no jutsu" but with Naruto's Shippuden clothes) watched the clash between the four jonin level ninjas (yes Haku is Jonin level in this) and wondered how it all came down to this. It had all started out as a simple C-Rank escort mission for Teams 7 and 8, both of which had done the required amount of D-Ranks to get a C-Rank however with only one C-Rank available they were forced to share it.

However that all went to hell in a hand-basket when the two teams were attacked by the Demon Brothers, who's target was the drunk bridge builder they were assigned to protect. After a sob story about the state of the country the two teams continued on, only to discover their path blocked by the A-Rank Nuke-Nin Zabuza Momochi. After an intense battle that left both Konoha Jonin on the verge of exhaustion, a Kiri Hunter Nin eliminated Zabuza.

However they later learned that it was all a ploy by Zabuza to escape certain death, and as such they had to prepare for his second attack. (I know I'm being lazy to say this, but I'm on a tight schedule, as such the rest is cannon except with Naruko in Naruto's place and with Team 8 added in the mix.)

However before the four jonin could really get into the swing of things the fog started to clear, and when it did it revealed a massive force of over six thousand mercenaries and thugs, all being led by the portly midget Gato. Some would wonder how the "businessman" had been able to gather such a large army, however it was a well-known fact that for the cost of a single jonin, not to mention one of Zabuza's caliber, that hundreds of men could be hired. That and the promise of the bounties of the Demon of the Mist, Copy Cat Kakashi, and The Ice Queen of Konoha was enough to lure those foolish enough to try their luck against shinobi.

Normally mercenaries would be useless against trained shinobi, but in such large numbers made it almost impossible for the shinobi to have even a small chance of escaping. (I know I'm being hypocritical, but these shinobi are tired and not trained to slaughter whole armies while after one target. Besides which the Empire has minimal experience with Chakra wielders, which is why the ROOT Agents were so devastatingly effective.)

However just as Gato was about to launch into a stereotypical villain speech, the fog cleared up even more and revealed what was on the ocean's surface.

(Play Hellmarch 3!)

The gathered Elemental inhabitants were understandably shocked to see the massive fleet gathered just off shore, and their shock was increased when the massive battleships began to fire on targets that Imperial spies had designated as areas held by Gato.

As the shelling continued the Sudden Transports, as well as the massive armor transports, speed towards the shore to discharge their cargos on shore. All the while Tengus started landing while Chopper VXs sped towards Gato's reserve camps.

The Shinobi reacted quicker than the mercenaries and evacuated towards non-Gato held areas, meanwhile the Imperial Warriors who emerged from the transports went about racking up a butchers bill amongst the gathered mercenaries and criminals. The speed and ruthless efficiency of the Imperial forces against the gathered mercs unnerved the shinobi and civilians, mostly because these newcomers showed no remorse for the slaughter fest they were inflicting. However Zabuza was grinning under his bandages: _"Finally, a group that might be worthy of my loyalty…However I still need to fulfill that promise I made to free Mist from the Mizukage; hopefully they'll be willing to help overthrow that genocidal maniac."_

Meanwhile the armored corps landed and spread out while Engineers went to work finishing the bridge and assembling bases around the country. As the assembled people watched the arrival of a new power on "the world stage" (for the most part the Elementals are ignorant of the world at large) the Zaku styled King Oni landed, and the hatch popped to let out its pilot; and when Naruto emerged all hell broke loose.

Chapter Complete!

**Next: Revelations**

Finalized harem, this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Suki), Fem Itachi (Ithaca), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha.

As you all know next chpt is the start of the Naruto world, thank you all for your patience. R&R!

i Basically an enhanced Imperial Division for those of you keeping track at home.


	13. Revelations

A.N. Time for me to answer your burning questions, also sorry for the relative shortness of the chapter. "Apedreitor," do not underestimate the Elementals, while this will be easier than fighting an equivalent power; the fact remains that a single ANBU is capable of devastating an Imperial Division if he gets the drop on them. "Shimmer Stream," never noticed that, good catch; as such I changed Fem-Sasuke's name to Satsuki. "dregus," Naruto's Mech is not really a Gundam, it's a reskined and upgraded King Oni both in size and in purpose. "rob-cb," my bad, I was listening to that while I was typing, and I thought that it would take people longer to read that; oh well, I'll remember to make the area with the music long enough to listen to the track. For the Empire!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Revelations:**

**Wave Country, Unfinished Bridge: 8 AM Sunday December 7****th****:**

The Konoha Nin stared in shock at this sight of Naruto, he may have grown up and changed physically but his face was unforgettable. While the Konoha Nin were frozen due to their familiarity with Naruto from before he vanished, Zabuza and his apprentice were frozen because they had heard some news from the lands outside of the Elementals and recognized who Naruto was due to his armor and the air of authority he had.

As such before Naruto could even speak the two missing nins fell to one knee and Zabuza spoke: "I beg your pardon for asking a favor of you your highness, but I believe you will find it a worthwhile request; if only for the fact that me and my apprentice will swear our loyalty to the Empire and teach those among your armed forces capable of using chakra what we know."

Naruto was intrigued by the offer the swordsman made, but he was no fool: "What do you want in exchange for the training? If it is reasonable and within my power, I will grant it; if not then I will decline your offer."

Zabuza grinned underneath his bandages, the kid was sharp: "My request, in exchange for the training me and my apprentice will provide, is that your forces intervene on the side of the rebels in the bloodline wars."

At Naruto's questioning look Zabuza explained everything about the "Bloodline wars," why it started and who was in charge of each faction. Suffice to say Naruto was livid when he heard what was going on in mist, and agreed to send an army to assist the rebels as soon as he received reinforcements and established a base in Wave.

Zabuza smiled and once again bowed to his new leader before slashing his own hand and speaking in an official tone: "I, Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, do here by render the services of my line and that of my apprentice, to the Empire of the Rising Sun until the end of time."

The shinobi, both from the elementals and Empire, were stunned when the eye-browless nin had just done, however the Imperial ones at least soon realized that breaking the forth Mizukage's grasp was more important than his own freedom to the "Demon of the Mist."

Naruto then began to walk towards the giant walled compound the engineering corps had assembled on the mainland side of the bridge, while the two former missing Nins instantly fell in step twenty feet behind him.

The Konoha Nins quickly started to follow Naruto and his two new vassals, but when they reached the walls of the base they were confronted by a group of Imperial Warriors, who Naruto had entrusted to keep the compound safe.

It took a lot of promises from the Konoha nins, as well as them handing over all their weapons, for them to even be allowed into the compound, and even then thirty Imperial Shinobi watched them from the shadows ready to kill them if they showed the slightest bit of hostility to the Crown Prince (Which is Naruto's position within the Imperial Family.

When they arrived in the entry hall for the small conyard/palace the Imperials had erected they came face to face with Naruto, who was now clad in a white t-shirt and blue jeans (yes I know, Western Clothing and all that, but Naruto just cares about comfort not about where it comes from).

Out of his flight suit the Konoha residents noticed more similarities to the missing Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Yes they all knew about it, since with his disappearance the councils decided that there was no longer any reason to hide what Naruto contained; unfortunately for the civilians that led the younger generation to utterly despise them.

In fact it was that one event that led to the near destruction of all the power the civilian council had gathered; especially when Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and her daughter returned to Konoha to find that she had been lied to about the death of her son, the civilian council members were lucky to escape with their heads something that Danzo and the Third's advisors couldn't claim as Kushina publically executed them for treason (Deceiving a clan head, Uzumaki in this case, to the level they did qualifies as treason).

Naruto merely looked at the Konoha aligned Nins before speaking in a bored tone: "What do you want? I have plans to make, a country to get back on its feet, and getting reinforcements in so Mist can be freed of the tyrannical Mizukage's grasp."

Kakashi decided to speak up before any of the other Konoha nins reacted to Naruto's borderline dismissal: "We were merely curious as to who you are. You see, your appearance reminds me, and the few with good enough memories, of a boy named Naruto Uzumaki."

The youngest Togukawa's eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he responded: "Just what are you implying shinobi?"

Team Seven's Jonin leader realized that he was on thin ice with the blond and so smiled disarmingly: "Nothing at all, just curious."

Naruto just stared at them as his mind went a million miles a minute, he finally decided on how to respond: "I believe I know who you're talking about, but I will have to contact my father to find out if I'm right."

Kakashi swiftly bowed at what he recognized was a dismissal and motioned to the other Konoha nins to follow him as he left, something they did with reluctance clearly present in their actions.

As soon as the Nins left Naruto walked back to the communication center to contact his father about this new development, and if he should reveal the truth once the clone army that was being trained in the underground labyrinth beneath the base was done and the battle hardened reinforcements arrived.

Chapter Complete!

**Next: Intervention in Mist**

Finalized harem, this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Satsuki), Fem Itachi (Ithaca), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha.

As you all know next chpt is the start of the Naruto world, thank you all for your patience. R&R!


	14. Intervention in Mist Part 1: Landing Op

Yes, I know my work is usually short, but at least its consistent right? Also I cannot make long chapters unless I'm having fun with the chapter, which rarely happens.

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Intervention in Mist Part 1: Landing Operation**

**Imperial Fleet, 10 Miles off the coast of Water Country: 8 AM Sunday December 21st:**

It had taken a week for the reinforcements, which were really mostly just fresh clones trained at an offshore facility but there were two more veteran divisions from Naruto's assault on the Soviet Union, to arrive in sufficient numbers for the initial Imperial force to be freed up to deal with the crisis in Water Country. During that time the Konoha Shinobi sent a message back to the Hokage with a summary of the situation, as well as requesting permission to join the Imperial expedition so they could find out where Naruto is.

The Hokage, who was hit extremely hard by the boy's disappearance and under pressure from the Namikaze clan head, granted their request to tag along with the Imperial expeditionary force until they discovered Naruto's fate. Although they had received permission from the Hokage, they were starting to think it wasn't such a good idea to follow the Imperials, especially with the massive influx of troops that had arrived before the reply.

If the numbers here was any indicator, then the nation that sent them must have a large enough army to overrun the entire elemental nations in a never ending tide of expendable troops. However the Jonins' and Namikaze Heiress's drive to find the missing Jinchuriki was infectious, and as such the genin didn't protest when they were informed that they would be tagging along with the force headed for Water Country.

As such we find the Konoha Nin on the bridge of the _Yamato_, Naruto's personal Shogun Battleship; along with Naruto as well as Zabuza and Haku. They were waiting for footage from the Dragonflies that had been launched ahead of time to find the rebels and the Mizukage's forces as well as a suitable landing site; soon enough however the footage from the dragonflies arrived and it shocked them.

The nearest beach was filled with the sounds and sights of a battle, and while the less battle hardened shinobi in the group merely saw a battle, those who had been bloodied in war knew what this truly was. It was the last stand of the resistance, they were outnumbered at least ten to one and had their backs to the sea; and the Mizukage still had the full might of the Land of Water's military at his disposal and uninvolved.

**(Play ****Main Theme from SOCOM Combined Assault)**

Naruto reacted quickly and started to bark out orders: "Get me targeting solutions from the entire fleet on the Mizukage's loyalist forces, fragmentation shells, wide spread, make sure not to hit the Rebels, and get our ground forces embarked and moving towards the shore! Also Zabuza if you want to join the attack, then do so!"

At their commander's instructions the crew rapidly flew through their tasks, with Zabuza rushing to one of the Sudden Transports with Haku following behind him; and not thirty seconds later the lieutenant in charge of landing operations spoke up: "All ground forces are either moving towards their transports or activating their alternate modes; time till full embarkation and departure, two minutes!"

Not even ten seconds later the Chief Gunnery Officer for the fleet called in: "All ships reporting that they have firing solutions to the specifications you set your highness; we are merely awaiting your go ahead to begin the bombardment!"

The Tokugawa heir smirked before responding: "All guns level the Mizukage's forces, begin the bombardment. Cease firing only when the rebels try to move into the areas formerly controlled by the Mizukage's forces or when our forces land on the beach!"

The deafening roar of the Battleships firing was the only response to Naruto's decree.

**On the Beach with the Rebels:**

The battle on the beach was rapidly degenerating into a massacre; initially the Rebels had held their own, but the Yagura's elite "bloodline extermination teams" were deployed with frightening results. As a little bit of background the bloodline extermination teams are the best shinobi in Yagura's forces gathered together into one corps, and while they are good at nearly everything their primary purpose is to annihilate all those with bloodlines.

At the moment the leader of the extermination corps, who was an extremely forgettable man which was crucial to his line of former line of work as an infiltration and assassination expert, was charging at the leader of the bloodline users; Mei Terumi Zabuza's Ex-girlfriend, whose back was turned to him as she was dealing with a squad of recently promoted jonin. However while the man was still six hundred feet away from the auburn haired woman one of the Imperial's shells detonated behind him, shredding him and the two squads of extermination corps members that were following him.

Shortly thereafter dozens upon dozens of shells burst just a foot above ground, turning the Mizukage loyal Nins into bloody chunks of confetti but leaving the rebels unharmed due to being out of range of the shell bursts. Unsurprisingly the bloodline faction was stunned by this unexpected, and incomprehensible, intervention; they didn't even know who had interfered in their nearly guaranteed extermination.

Their answer soon came in the form of hundreds of Sudden Transports and their much larger vehicle carrying counterparts pulling right up onto the beach before letting their passengers out; hundreds of Chopper VXs and Jet Tengus, which quickly transformed into their Mecha form, also accompanied the first wave.

However as much as the sight of these unknowns stunned them; it was the sight of Zabuza and his apprentice coming out of the lead transport that truly shocked them, up until Mei started to stalk over to him with a strange look in her eyes. However the only one who noticed was Haku; and unfortunately before he could warn his mentor, the swordsman spotted Mei walking towards him and grinned: "Hey Mei, sorry I'm late but…"

Before he could finish speaking the resounding sound of a slap resounded through the area, followed by Zabuza's muttered: "I'm not sure if I deserved that."

Chapter Complete!

**Next: Part 2: Fall of a divided Village**

Finalized harem, this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Satsuki), Fem Itachi (Ithaca), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha.

You should know the drill by now, but R&R!


	15. Intervention in Mist Part 2: Fall of a d

AN: Finally back…Life is hectic, writers block is a bitch, and I had other fics to work on. "resce007," cry me a river. That's what I came up with and that's what it is going to stay. "dregus," you'll see soon enough. "Have A Little Feith," because I feel obligated to try and finish this fic, that and it's interesting to work on different types of fics. On with the fic!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Intervention in Mist Part 2: Fall of a divided Village**

**Imperial Third Army, on the Southern road to Mist, twenty miles out: 8 PM Sunday December 21st:**

The Imperials had advanced one hundred fifty miles inland from the coast, and were close enough to the capital that if they were using any Soviet V-4 rocket launchers they would be able to hit the city from there with ease. However they had none, and Naruto was seriously considering ordering the schematics for Allied and Soviet weapons to be sent to him so he could field a more diverse force.

As it was the army had stopped here to give the rebel shinobi, who were quite wary of the strange mechanical devices of these newcomers (they know of motor boats and trains, but as far as I can recall there are no cars or the like in the Naruto universe) and as such had opted to run alongside the column, a rest for the night so they would all be ready for the assault on Mist.

As such the Tokugawa forces proceeded to set up their normal camp type…A con-yard, so that turrets could be constructed to help defend the base; a Dojo, with a large underground facility to house the Imperial Soldiers; a Warfactory, with a larger than normal underground garage to store the invasion's vehicles; dozens of power plants; a Nano-Swarm Hive; a Psionic Decimator; and a research center to work on developing ways to counter the Shinobis' inbuilt advantage of Chakra.

However before the force could truly settle in for the night a call came in from one of the scout teams: "Koushaku *, this is scout team three, we found an enemy camp…But there's something wrong about it!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow: "Wrong in what way team leader?"

The reply came quickly: "It doesn't appear to be a military encampment. In fact if I were to place a bet I'd say it's a prison camp for the Mizukage's foes."

At that Naruto's features grew slightly cold, he knew that the Elementals were backwards enough that if it was a prison camp then horrific incidences, such as rape abuse and murder, would be common place and would not be stopped by the government in charge of the camp.

The young Tokugawa then opened com channels to all the scout teams: "This is Prince Naruto, all scout teams converge on scout team three! I repeat, all scout teams converge on scout team three! Your objective is to break into the apparent prison camp, leave no Mizukage loyalists alive in the encampment."

A round of affirmatives met his declaration, and as soon as the lines went dead, signaling that the units were following their orders, he had a shinobi bring the leaders of the rebellion, and the Konoha Nin, to the construction yard.

As soon as they arrived Naruto got down to business: "Sorry to keep you all from your rest, but our scout teams have reported sighting a prison camp twenty miles to the west of the Mist. I have given orders for the groups to take the encampment and free any prisoners contained within."

Before anyone could say anything the leader of scout team three reported in, and he had bad news. The compound was completely vacant of life, but before someone could say that that was a good thing, he reported that every prisoner there had been massacred regardless of age or sex; there were even a few babies among the dead. Perhaps even more horrifying than all the dead though was the overwhelming evidence of abuse among the corpses; most were emaciated to the point of being noting more than skeletons with skin, most of the females showed signs of rape, and most of the men had every bone in their body broken several times over.

Naruto quickly ordered the scouts to cremate the bodies and bury them; it was better for the general populace to think they died and were buried in unmarked graves than to know what fate befell the people in the camp in his opinion. An opinion that was reinforced by the looks of horror and disgust on the rookie gennin's faces as well as those who were unused to the tragedies humans could inflict on one another [basically none of the rebels and none of the vets from the third war (i.e. the senseis, )].

Naruto then ordered them to get some sleep; the assembled force would need all their energy if they were to complete their assault without any disaster.

**Dawn, the next day:**

The joint Imperial and Rebel force was already on the move by the time the sun first started peaking over the horizon. The battle line deployed by the coalition forces made the best use of the assets available, the rebels were in front covering the way to the capital and using their knowledge of the area to guide the Imperial detachments to where they were needed; in the meantime the Imperial Army split into numerous smaller contingents made for flexibility for the assault, except the artillery units which were to punch holes in the wall surrounding the city they were made almost entirely of Waveforce Artillery vehicles along with a relatively small escort of Mecha-Tengus to provide protection.

It took two hours to get everything ready without alerting the inhabitants of Mist of their presence, by then it was eight am, and the mist started to clear a bit. It was the perfect time for the attack to begin, as such the Heir of the Empire ordered the artillery to fire.

The energy beams of hundreds of artillery pieces lashed out and struck the wall in numerous locations, due to the composition of the wall (numerous layers of stone, gravel, smaller stones, and reinforcement seals) the beams didn't do much. But the artillery kept it up, and soon enough the walls started to crack and break; but it wasn't until a half an hour later that the walls finally collapsed completely.

Surprisingly the loyalist forces didn't respond till the wall had come crashing down, and by then it was far too late. The assault teams quickly stormed through the breaches in the defenses, sparking some of the fiercest urban combat since the fall of Amsterdam.

The loyalists had the advantage over the coalition force; due mostly to having established strong defensive positions everywhere in the city including several relatively primitive cannons [imported from Iron Country (in this fic Iron Country is home to the best non-ninja weapons in the Elementals, as such they are just beginning to develop actual fire arms.)] set up in areas where they could do great harm to the invaders, especially since those weapons were not shinobi friendly weapons.

Those strongpoints were tough nuts to crack for the most part, as the cannons had been enhanced with wind seals so their shots could destroy a tank platoon just by passing close to them. As such numerous assault teams were reduced to ribbons before the Imperial Chopper VXs rained missiles down upon the strong points.

It was the arrival of the VXs that basically sealed the fate of the Loyalists, but they still put up a hell of a fight. In several instances when the Imperials ran into well Extermination teams and other Elite units the Imperials were completely annihilated; in that way the Imperials lost the entirety of several divisions, fortunately they were made entirely of cloned personnel and not the battle-hardened vets of the third world war (WWI is still the first, Red Alert is WWII, and Red Alert III is this time lines WWIII).

By noon the coalition forces had reached the Kage's tower; after eliminating, either through destruction or capture depending on the unit and their feeling on the purges, all opposition in the way obviously. However, just as the civil war seemed to be nearly over, the Yondime Mizukage appeared and activated his tailed beast's chakra, turning him into a nigh unstoppable killing machine that decimated the forces arrayed against him.

This forced the rebels and Imperials to retreat from the city, pursued by the rapidly growing Mizukage. By the time the city had been evacuated the Jinchuriki had changed into the full form of the Sanbi, it then roared to signify its victory over his foes and dare anyone brave enough to challenge it to come forward and face it.

Unexpectedly, for the rebels and few surviving loyalists, twelve synthetic roars answered and twelve large shapes began to converge on the Sanbi. It took a bit for them to realize what they were, but the Imperials instantly recognized them…It was a unit of a dozen Shogun Executioner walkers.

Cliffhanger!

**Next: Part 3: Clash of Titans**

Finalized harem, this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Satsuki), Fem Itachi (Ithaca), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha.

You should know the drill by now, but R&R!


	16. Intervention in Mist Part 3: Clash of Ti

AN: A little more than a month between updates for my fics, not bad. There's only one review that needs handling. "Have a Little Feith," answer me this, would the majority of my readers have found this fic if I put it there; (Waits a moment or two) probably not, and hence why I put it in the plain old Naruto section. Well on with the show!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Intervention in Mist Part 3: Clash of Titans**

**Mist Village: Noon: December 9****th**

The walkers lumbered into position around the Sanbified Mizukage, their swords wreathed in energy; all the while the giant three tailed turtle glared at them balefully, but waited for the right moment to strike. The Mizukage, and those who knew what the Bijou are, did not believe that these new beings could harm it.

The Shoguns moved first, each lashing out with one of their massive blades towards some part of the Sanbi; to the surprise of the elemental nations inhabitants, the blades easily sliced through their target. However the areas that were cut soon regenerated, making it appear as if the Executioners' did nothing.

The bijoufied Kage lashed out with its three tails, and crippled three of the Mechs before striking them again in their now vulnerable center area; causing them to be destroyed by a massive explosion. The monster then turned his attention to the other executioners, which started to move to try and dodge their opponent's strikes.

They may have been more mobile now, but Yagura was used to using his Bijou's power to the point that he need only think something and it would happen. As such the turtle spun in a circle and annihilated another three of the Empire's death machines.

The pilots of the remaining six continued attacking despite losing half the unit, in a vain attempt to bring down the demon that they were facing. The form of the Sanbi kept shrugging off their attacks as if they were nothing; however Yagura was not content with the amount of time it would take to kill the remaining six.

As such he began to charge up a Bijou-Dama; with the intent of wiping out all of the executioners at once. The pilots, although ignorant of what the attack truly was, understood that it was bad news; and threw all their efforts into stopping the attack from being completed.

However they failed miserably and the beam of death was unleashed despite all their efforts in a wide arc; it swiftly bisected each mech, causing a chain reaction in their power cores. The explosions that resulted were devastating to the village itself, but Yagura emerged unscathed.

The monstrous form then turned its attention to the remaining invaders and rebels, and prepared to unleash a second, and final, Three Tailed Menacing Ball; time seemed to slow for everyone involved, but especially for Naruto.

His mind was flying at a million miles a second: _"Is this it? Is this how it all ends? I bring eighty percent of the world under the banner of the Empire, only to be killed by a giant turtle that likes to think its Godzilla?"_

Then he heard a soft, probably female, voice in his head: _**"Do you desire the power to change this? The power to show this overgrown turtle what happens when he defies the will of your people, and to protect those you are sworn to lead?"**_

Naruto froze for a mere second as his brain went into overdrive. Everything he had ever heard about voices offering power was very, very, VERY bad; because usually it was a demon that offered the power, with the price inevitably being the price.

But at this point, with the giant enraged death dealing monster about to vaporize the entire army, which numbered one hundred thousand non-clones and a million clones, he didn't care anymore. So what if he damned himself, he'd take that chance if it meant saving them.

So with that thought in mind he responded: _"Yes, I do desire that power."_

At that a dark, but familiar power flooded him and the voice returned: _**"Then claim the power that has been within you from your birth…And show that Godzilla wanna be why he shouldn't mess with my host!"**_

Time seemed to resume as the attack was released, only for Naruto to literally flash to the front of the formation and extend his hand towards it…And start to ABOSORB THE DAMNED THING LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!

Naturally the Shinobi of the elemental nations were shocked by this, however the Imperials just chucked it up as another of their prince's eccentricities. But then Naruto did something that stunned even the Imperials, he THREW the ball back at the Sanbi, heavily injuring it and launching it out of the village.

He then started slowly walking towards the downed turtle, stopping only to grab one of the fallen blades, which soon took on a sinister reddish hue; and with massive blade in had he charged forward at near jonin level speed.

The turtle looking demon flipped itself back over using its head before roaring and charging up numerous weaker menacing balls to try and kill his new foe, only for Naruto to dodge each and every single one of them.

The young Imperial heir then jumped one hundred feet in the air before angling the blade down on his target's head, and with strength he was unaware of he seemed to force himself to go faster towards his foe.

At this point the Sanbi was firing a non-stop stream of projectiles at the fast approaching sword user, hoping to stop the one who he now realized contained the Kyuubi. However it was all for nothing, as the massive blade not only cleaved through the shots fired at him, but through the Sanbi's form on to the squishy Mizukage on the inside.

When Naruto was done killing his fellow Jinchuriki he turned to the gathered coalition troops and spoke with a grin: "And that, is how you kill a rampaging death being…" Here a half forgotten memory, like a ghost from the past, prodded him to say: "And you don't even need the help of a divine being!"

With that he promptly passed out, his body still not used to the terrible power he contained.

Chapter complete!

**Next: Homecoming: Part 1: The decision.**

Finalized harem, this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Satsuki), Fem Itachi (Ithaca), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha.

You should know the drill by now, but R&R!


	17. Homecoming Part 1: The decision

AN: It's been a long time coming…But it finally happened…It's back! "Have a Little Feith," I'll have to pay more attention to my spelling…And good to know that my chpt got some background music while you were reading. "BeniKaze," the Empire of the Rising Sun is ripped DIRECTLY from Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3. Also I have backups now. I am sorry for the shortness of the chapter...But I hit a bad bout of writers block, and I think you have waited long enough for this without having to wait for my bout with writer's block to end. Oh! Before I forget the revelation of the Kyuubi might make it seem like she is going in the Harem (I can't write male Kyuubi sadly enough…I've written too many where Kyuubi is a woman) as a late addition, but that will only if she gets enough votes! Well that's it for now, on with the show!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Homecoming Part 1: The decision**

**Mist Village: Morning: December 12th**

It had taken the last two days for Naruto to wake up from the power overload he suffered from using the, up till now, unknown power locked within him…However when he was unconscious he finally found the source of that power.

When he first encountered it, the source was a giant ass nine tailed fox with rabbit ears…However in a twist worthy of the new Nintendo game company's (yes I'm making Nintendo a new comer since If I remember correctly the Red Alert Series is supposed to take place in the 80s but I made it the 2000s so it would make more sense with the advanced weapon tech) newest product, Metroid, the giant fox turned into a naked woman…Prompting Naruto to pass out from a massive nose bleed.

Now I know what you're thinking…He had a threesome, why'd he pass out from one woman? Well the answer is quite simple…SHE WAS A FUCKING SEX GODDESS LOOKS WISE! I mean hell, he could handled her being naked if she was less attractive; but with double D cups that defied gravity and were extremely perky, and a body men would murder to get a chance to look at and women would also murder for, he had no chance.

When he regained consciousness in his mind, they had an argument about her wearing clothes…Which Naruto only got a phyric victory out of…All that the being would accept was wearing a very revealing swimsuit, and only if that was all Naruto would wear as well! Obviously the crown prince of the Empire was extremely uncomfortable with that, as the female was basically eye raping him the whole time, but to not have to have the temptation to surrender to his hormones swaying in his gaze the entire time he accepted.

During the time after that he came to know who she was, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, the being indirectly responsible for his suffering. While he was understandably shocked at the revelation, the power that the Kyuubi offered (not limited to her own she also knew how to unlock the chakra in every Imperial citizen as well as boost his chakra to an exponential level) was more than enough to get him to put aside whatever lingering hostility he felt over his childhood (if you think this is dumb, he has learned that being able to protect himself and those he cares for as well as those under his care, his subordinates, is worth more than whatever grievances he may have).

The other thing they discussed was whether to return to Konoha as potential allies, or as conquerors…Surprisingly she urged as potential allies, as her latent chakra that saturated Konoha and the small amount left in Kushina Uzumaki allowed her to get general feeling as well as intelligence out of Konoha. The Civilian council had been stripped of virtually all their power, the Elder Council had been executed, and the truth of his origins had been revealed…

The civilians had shown true remorse upon having all the facts laid out for them…In fact quite a few had committed suicide out of guilt…Plus there had been a decent amount of searches sent under pressure from his birth mother and supported by the Hokage. In all it had been enough to give the village a second chance, especially since Kyuubi revealed that Konoha had tried to eliminate Danzo [I say try because he has body doubles and blood clones because of his paranoia (plus I realized I accidentally eliminated a great plot device earlier than I should have, as such I decided to add this in so I had an excuse to bring back in that idea I had earlier)].

As such Naruto decided that while he would give the majority of Konoha a chance, Danzo and his organization would be torn to shreds for their actions and it would be slow and painful...For them. As soon as he had dressed and eaten he informed his commanders as well as the Konoha Nin that they would be heading to Konoha.

Of course Kakashi confronted him with his use of what was obviously the Kyuubi's chakra, forcing him to confess to the fact that he was originally Naruto Uzumaki. However he made it quite clear that that part of him died the night his adopted father, who became his real father through blood adoption, saved his life.

There had been allot of questions after that revelation, but he declined to answer any of them as he believed it would be a lot more efficient to explain it once then to have to repeat himself over and over again. After that they Imperials and the non-Mist shinobi set out for Konoha, with Naruto only taking an armored division and a MCV.

**Three Days Later:**

The Imperials and their traveling companions finally arrived outside of Konoha, only to discover a city in flames with an obvious war raging within between ROOT ANBU and traitorous shinobi and civilian militias against the Hokage loyalists.

Naruto's decision was obvious: "All forces, engage the ROOT forces and those that side with them! And get that MCV up along with a base!"

The battle for Konoha has begun.

Cliffhanger Complete:

**Next: Homecoming: Part 2: Civil War.**

Finalized harem, this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Satsuki), Fem Itachi (Ithaca), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha.

Poll for Fem-Kyuubi joining will end next chapter, so vote!

You should know the drill by now, but R&R!


	18. Homecoming Part 2: Civil War

AN: Empire won the poll, so it's time to blitz this sucker. Before we begin though, I just want to let you all know that Fem-Kyuubi, whose name I have yet to decide, is, by unanimous decision, IN! Also this chapter is going to contain an experiment on my part, a section that will follow a squad of soldiers up until their destruction, as well as a brief look at Iruka's POV of the event, before switching back to normal POV at the end. Besides that there is nothing else to deal with, therefore let's get this chapter started!

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Homecoming Part 2: Civil War**

**Konoha: Mid-morning on December 15th**

The Imperial Warrior is a well-trained, well-equipped, and extremely disciplined fighter...More than a match for most infantry threats in the world outside the veil, and are competent enough to fight on equal footing with low ranking shinobi, mostly gennin, solo. However their real strength lay in numbers.

And Naruto's style of command, which had evolved tremendously from its previous version with the introduction on cloning tech, took great advantage of the fact by not only using them en-masse with other infantry units, but also by supporting them with armor units and flyers. Such a combo usually proved extremely hard to stop, usually only stoppable by the deployment of superior numbers or troops…And even then the sheer numbers of clones that could be rapidly deployed usually overwhelmed even the best defenses.

It was this tidal wave of war that was being readied to sweep the city clean of the blight of the traitorous scum within Konoha. However while a truly overwhelming force was being gathered the initial armored division was moving in to the city.

**POV SWITCH: 1****st**** Armored Fist (term for Mechanized, as in they ride into battle, Infantry) of the 49****th**** Armored Division, within Konoha**

Sgt Tanaka looked around the troop compartment of the hover transport his unit had been assigned to as it stealthily headed towards a small group of civilians armed with makeshift guns who were holding the academy siege that had been spotted by a VX as it passed the area taking aerial reconnaissance footage. They were either to support or eliminate them depending on their loyalties.

What he saw in the compartment filled him with a sense of purpose; the martial appearance of his squad decked out in their standard gear and armed with assault rifles, a few light machine guns, and two battle rifles (single shot weapons of higher caliber than the standard Imperial AR)…But it was not only that, while he was the Sergeant of the squad, the rest of the squad were all exactly like him…Clones of the original Tanaka, who was stationed in the province formerly known as the United States.

Their mutual origin made his squad of mechanized troopers one of the best in their bloody business, as each had similar thoughts and ideas…As such, much like with most other clone detachments, they had an almost supernatural degree of coordination, each being able to seemingly react before the order was given by the squad leader.

The com system of the Sudden Transport crackled to life: **"This is VX-7, call sign "Skyeye", we have confirmed visual of ROOT agents operating alongside the group of civies that your heading towards…You know your objectives troopers, good luck."**

The Sgt grimaced at the news, ROOT agents were tricky from the intel they had received from the vets of the Third Shinobi War who worked with some ROOT agents because you could never tell their skill level. They could be going up against barely trained suicide agents or scout…Or up against the heavy hitters.

The squad, all sharing the same thought, shivered at the mere thought of those monsters…Four mid-tier agents had ripped the Amsterdam Invasion force apart with seemingly little effort, so a heavy hitter would be very hard to stop right now.

However the troopers steeled themselves, and after another minute of waiting the transport stopped and let them out. Thankfully they were dropped three minutes away from their target, that way they weren't instantly cut down exiting the transport…Third Squad, who had been deployed earlier, had the misfortune of walking into that kind of situation…There were no survivors of that one.

However the troopers had their objective, and would carry it out to the best of their abilities. As such the thirteen man squad proceeded cautiously down the road, checking for ambushes and ready for combat. Fortunately the people here seemed incredibly dumb, as there were no ambushes or defenses waiting for them, as such they were able to enter a structure overlooking the academy's training ground, where the majority of the traitors were.

After sighting their weapons in, they opened up. Within seconds the majority of the enemy combats were dead, and the survivors were running for safer areas…But that's where it started to go wrong, a minor explosion rocked the building, and took out on of the MGs and three troopers.

Before they could react two ROOT Agents charged into the hole made by the explosion they caused, and began slaughtering the still stunned fire team on the ground floor. The last two fire teams, six men, and their commander however were able to react in time, and in a withering hail of gunfire eliminated both ROOT operatives.

The troopers were slightly cheered by the deaths of those men, but they had no time to relax, as a huge explosion, triggered by a dead man switch on one of the ROOT, took out the entire building, eliminating the squad in a massive funeral pyre.

**POV SWTICH: Iruka**

The academy teacher flinched as he heard, and felt, the explosion that destroyed the old records building; and said a quick prayer for those who died in the conflagration…They had saved him and the lives of the students from the hands of the ROOT operatives deployed to the sector.

The former ANBU operative quickly dispelled those thoughts and got to work helping the other teachers evacuate the students towards the Namikaze Compound, one of the few fortified locations the loyalists still held.

As that thought entered his mind, the coup that the Civilian Council launched was not entirely unexpected, they had been getting more and more agitated with the Shinobi Council blocking their every move. What was unexpected was that Danzo, the slippery son of a bitch, was still alive and had a much larger organization than was last reported…That, combined with a fair amount of civilian born shinobi defecting to the traitors, had put the Konoha loyalists on a bad start point.

As the group passed the building Iruka saw a badly damaged helm, from one of the dead troopers, and was surprised at what it looked like…He had never seen or even heard of anything that looked like it. As such he was confused as to whom these people were, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth…In the meantime he had a job to do.

**POV SWITCH: Normal**

Events like 1st Armored Fist's last stand were happening all over the city…And most of the time, much like with the 1st, the units were completely annihilated after completing their objective…The few times they weren't they were able to help the loyalists retreat to more defensible locations while the Prince's plan continued.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city, Naruto had gathered together five Infantry Divisions (an Infantry division is comprised solely of infantry, and consists of fifty thousand men *most of whom are Imperial Warriors*) and two Armored Divisions; this powerful force was being readied as the second wave, at the same time though further bases were being established to increase the numbers that could be pumped out.

Studying the tactical display of the map, which thanks to the recon work of the VX and Tengus deployed over the city contained a real time view of everything going on, Naruto watched and waited for the perfect time to strike with the massed force he had gathered…Unfortunately such a thing had not yet happened.

But then he saw it…A gap opened in the Traitor Forces three hundred yards wide. "_This was exactly what I had been waiting for_," he thought with a grin…Activating the com system at his side he spoke up: "All forces, commence operations…Authorization: Tora, Tora, Tora!"

And with that the Imperial warmachine began to move.

Cliffhanger Complete:

**Next: Homecoming: Part 3: End Game.**

Finalized harem, this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Satsuki), Fem Itachi (Itomi, changed the name), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha…And by popular demand FEM-KYUUBI (have yet to decide full role)!

Expect the next chapter very soon!

Also, you should know the drill by now, but R&R!


	19. Homecoming Part 3: End Game

AN: I said I was blitzing this sucker, so lets get to it, ne?

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Homecoming Part 3: Endgame**

**Konoha: Noon on December 15th**

**POV: Captain Takeo of the 1****st**** Company, 2****nd**** Battalion, 182****nd**** Imperial Infantry Division**

Captain Takeo, a clone of the great soldier who died during the Fall of Amsterdam at the hands of a ROOT Operative while trying to organize a firing line against them, cautiously led his men into the breach the Prince had found. While he had every confidence in his ruler's abilities, the fact remained that it was all too easy for those damned ROOT to place hidden explosives in hard to spot locations.

Thankfully though it appears that the ROOT were either completely incompetent and didn't place any explosives, either that or their leader didn't expect any problems from any other external forces now that they had annihilated most of 49th Armored. Both worked to the advantage of the Imperials, though the later would work out better.

At any rate, having discovered that there were no traps, Takeo quickly sent up a signal flare to alert the main force that the corridor was clear of explosives and traps; while he waited for the rest of the force to arrive and swarm the city, the captain ordered his men to take defensive positions, to ensure that the corridor was not taken back before the main body arrived.

The soldiers under his command responded flawlessly, taking positions that benefited their weapons and setting up ambushes as well as strong points among the rubble. He briefly noted the machine gunners placed themselves in places where their fields of fire would overlap each other, the snipers placed themselves in elevated positions, and other types of troopers were placing themselves in smart positions…Which the ruins, civil wars between shinobi are quite messy, in the area provided plenty of.

The first group that arrived in response to the signal flare was a motley group of civilians led by a ROOT trooper, the snipers quickly put most of them down, however one of the enemies was able to escape…As such the veteran (as the original had fought through the entire campaign before being killed at Amsterdam, the genetic memories that he has make him a vet) captain knew that soon their foes would be back, ready for a fight and I a much larger group.

True to his intuition the next group of traitors that arrived, four teams of ROOT Operatives, led by someone who made Takeo's blood run cold…a full-fledged ROOT ANBU (ROOT in this has their own ranking system. Initiates = Academy Students; Troopers = Gennin; Operatives = Chunnin; Agents = Jonnin; and ROOT ANBU = ANBU). This was going to be one hell of a fight. And with the unmistakable chattering of the HMGs opening up the battle was joined.

**POV SWITCH: Captain Jones "Oddball" Quincy, 1****st**** Platoon, 2****nd**** Battalion, 78****th**** Imperial Armored**

As his name suggested, "Oddball" wasn't exactly what one would expect from an Imperial Tank operator…for starters the man was actually not a native of the Empire, but a defector from the Allied Military during the early days of the campaign.

For another he didn't like adhering to the strict disciple of the Imperial military, something that would normally get him in trouble but was overlooked because of how good he was. Even before defecting he was a legend in armored warfare, as at the retreat from Berlin he managed to eliminate a whole Soviet Heavy Armor platoon solo using his badly damaged Guardian Tank.

After defecting he was placed in charge of testing the prototypes of the latest Imperial Armor designs, he was the one who first tested the Tsunami Tank and the King Oni, finding critical flaws that were fixed in the later designs.

Currently he was in another prototype tank, the Tiger Tank. This tank in question was unique for an Imperial design, as it was a combination of Imperial and Allied design sensibilities, it was fast and agile but was also heavily armed and armored plus it had several medium mgs installed on it to give it protection against anti-tank troopers.

It was as they were rolling out of the base, and still three miles away from the gap, that a message from Takeo's unit reached him: **"This is Captain Takeo of the 182****nd**** Imperial Infantry, we are under attack by steadily increasing numbers of traitor forces. All available units, please respond."**

Oddball quickly grabbed his tank's radio: "Hey, Takeo, this is Oddball…The 78th Armored is coming down the road, we're in the lead. ETA round, three minutes, think you can hold out that long?"

Once again the radio crackled to life, but explosions and gunfire could be heard very clearly as Takeo spoke: **"We won't be able to hold for one! They have a damned ROOT ANBU leading the assault!"**

Oddball and his crew paled when they heard that, but the sense of duty he had towards his fellow troopers compelled him on…_"It's a good thing that the engine on this tank can be set to work at ten times the normal output for a minute."_ He mused as he gave the order for the Tiger to engage the overcharge and to load high explosive fragmentation shells…The Tiger was going hunting.

**POV Switch: ROOT ANBU Codename Fox:**

If Fox still had his emotions intact he would feel a mixture of things as he led his subordinates against these mystery new comers. First, pride in his fellow ROOT; for their, mostly, successful actions in the Coup up to this point. Disdain for the civilians who served under him, they were utterly incompetent and died by the dozen under the guns of their new foes. Confusion over who these new comers were that were helping Konoha.

As he dodged another high velocity sniper round he mused to himself: _"These people have technology that far surpasses anything that is in the Elemental nations…Did they come from beyond the veil? If so how did Konoha get their assistance?"_

Unfortunately for him, his musings were cut short as he knifed another soldier by a strange rumbling. Shortly following the rumbling began, a large metal vehicle that was completely different from the others they had destroyed earlier appeared…For one it was bulkier. It also had a larger tube, that had been identified as a more advanced version of the cannons Iron was exporting, then the others…As well as being bulkier, and looking much more menacing then the lighter vehicles they had destroyed.

Before he could issue new orders to his subordinate there was a large flash of light from the tank, and then he knew no more.

**POV SWITCH: Captain Takeo**

The clone grinned as he saw the Tiger's first shot decimate the attacking traitor forces, and as Oddball and his crew showed their skills as tankers by annihilating the attacking forces, he KNEW that this battle was over.

An opinion that was proven by the rest of the Imperial forces smashing straight into the ROOT forces with the force of a tsunami; the shock and violence of the attack shattering the resolve of the traitors who were not members of ROOT, sending them running for their lives.

**POV: Normal**

With the gap opened by the Imperials now secure they linked up with the loyalist forces, as well as the remnants of the 49th, with ease. From there the hastily formed coalition shattered the traitor forces and stormed the compounds taken by the traitors, where the superior numbers and tech of the Imperials allowed them to rapidly sweep and clear the fortified compounds.

After securing the majority of the village the Imperial-Konoha coalition made one final push on the Hokage monument, where ROOT and the rest of the traitors made their final stand. Unfortunately the tight winding tunnels beneath the monument prevented armored vehicles from entering the area, so it was down to the Infantry to do the dirty job of entering and clearing the massive complex of tunnels.

As such it had become a war of attrition, with the ROOT decimating the Imperial troopers every step of the way…Finally Naruto had enough and ordered a new type of soldier to enter the fray in the next wave…The heavy trooper.

**POV: Sgt Tojo, 1****st**** Squad, 1****st**** Battalion, 1****st**** Heavy Infantry Division**

The Sgt rolled his armored shoulders as he entered the tunnel system that had been the grave of so many other loyal soldiers. Soon enough he and his comrades arrived at the furthest point of advance, where two squads of normal troopers were barely holding on. The ROOT, wisely, switched to attacking him and his men, however the designation as a Heavy Trooper wasn't just for show. They were equipped with prototype "power" armor that gave them a level of protection just short of a tank (also they had some seals that were copied onto the armor to make them more resistant to chakra based attacks, including jutsu), and as such all the attacks thrown their way did little more than scratch the brilliant scarlet coloration on the armor.

He heard Pvt Asuka Teneju, one of the few non-clones in the Imperial force deployed, chuckled darkly as she shouldered her way forward with one of the flamethrowers they had been equipped. As soon as she was in front of her allies she opened up, and the unfamiliar "whoosh" of the flamethrower activating and letting out it's lethal load was a comforting noise to the Heavies ad they progressed through the tunnels, burning or shooting all in their path.

**POV Normal:**

Naruto slowly walked through the tunnels his subordinates cleared, followed by the Third Hokage and his best shinobi...As he walked through the tunnel he studied the corpses he passed, a lot of them were badly burned, but it was obvious that most were killed by bullets, specifically the shotguns he had issued the heavies for this operation.

As for the shinobi, they were slightly shocked by the ruthless efficiency of the Imperial forces…And their un-conventionalism. For example in places where barricades were set up gaps were blown in the walls of the tunnels using specialized drills laden with explosives.

Once the hole was blown the troopers would storm the choke point and with flame and shotgun, as well as other weapons, and in the confusion butcher their foes in a brief and bloody fire fight. Usually such actions resulted in no casualties, save for where ROOT ANBU were positioned…There the casualties were always worse…Though anything is worse than zero when talking about casualties.

Soon enough they found themselves inside the Hokage's bunker deep within the monument, and found themselves staring at the supposedly impregnable doors blow wide open, and the heavies guarding an armless Danzo and the Elders, the rest of the Coup were dead.

Hiruzen wasted no time in sentencing the traitors to death, which the heavies carried out, execution style, before anyone else had a chance to do so. With the architects of the rebellion crushed, Naruto removed the helm, which concealed his identity, and spat on the corpses; while this action would normally be only minorly be frowned upon, the revelation of who he was to those who were not informed yet caused the majority of the gathered shinobi to faint…Much to Naruto's hidden amusement.

Chapter Complete:

**Next: Epilogue, and a taste of things to come.**

Finalized harem, this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Satsuki), Fem Itachi (Itomi, changed the name), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha…And by popular demand FEM-KYUUBI (have yet to decide full role)!

Expect the next chapter very soon!

Also, you should know the drill by now, but R&R!


	20. Epilogue, and a taste of things to come

AN: This is the final chapter of this fic…So to all of you who stuck through to the end of this, I thank you. The next part of this story will be released when I have more time, and when I have the title I will put an AN on this fic to let you all know that it's coming out. And so without any further delay, here's the epilogue.

Speech

_Thoughts/Radio_

**Location/Scene change/Demon/Machine/Technique Spoken**

_**Demon/Machine/Technique Thought**_

**Epilogue, and a taste of things to come**

**Imperial "Embassy": Five Miles Outside of Konoha: three days later**

Naruto sighed as he turned away from the desk in his temporary office, and the two documents on it, and looked out the window at the compound that had been built. While it may have been called an "embassy," in reality it was a well-defended base that was more ornately designed, as well as slightly larger to have areas that could actually serve as embassy areas, to disguise its purpose.

The walls around the compound though were something to be proud of, while they were only marginally stronger than the standard wall; they had hundreds of hidden auto turrets armed with mgs and other weaponry. Honestly, he had no idea why no one else had thought to make weapon emplacements in the walls.

But he was getting sidetracked, and turning to look at the documents he once again went over both to see any major disadvantages to them…But no matter how he looked at it, the Empire benefited the most of the parties involved in these treaties, one from the new regime in Mist and one from Konoha.

The main clauses of both treaties were mutual protection/military alliance pacts, which would obviously commit Imperial soldiers to the defense of those villages and chakra wielding Shinobi to the Empire. There were other more mundane ones, but the main one Naruto was looking at, and puzzling over, was the condition that, and quoted: "In exchange for technology to help the village grow more prosperous, the village of (insert appropriate name for each of the treaties) will provide teachers to instruct Imperial subjects in how to manipulate chakra."

While on the surface it was an innocent enough deal, his diplomatic training (which he received shortly before the war) caused him to look at that clause again and again….trying to discern some hidden motive or meaning. After the fourth look through of not seeing anything beyond the intended words, he signed both documents, making Konoha, Mist, and the Empire allies.

**(This upcoming part is going to be switching between several different nations reacting to the new alliance)**

News of the new alliances spread rapidly through the Elementals. Within a week nearly everyone knew of it.

Suna, was apprehensive about it, as they had already committed to Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha. But with these new comers it looked like that plan would be impractical; as such there was a lot of debate as to whether to carry through with their part in the plan, or to backstab the Sannin.

Kumo, half believed it was a trick, however the fact remained that the alliance between Mist and Konoha shifted the balance of power drastically. And their intelligence operatives were told to watch carefully to see if there were any warning signs that Konoha was planning on using its new alliances to start another war.

Iwa, who's relationship with Konoha was rocky (pun intended) at the best of times, mood was similar to Kumo. But because of their bad relationship Iwa was stepping up their training regimens, the initial training the academy students received, and also increasing their recruitment pool to allow them to field more shinobi in the event of war.

Orochimaru was more curious then annoyed by this development, as the scientist in him saw the potential in the technology that his spies in Konoha reported the Imperials were using…In the hands of the traitorous Sanin the weapons of the Empire could cause incalculable damage.

As for the rogue criminal group known as: Akatsuki, they were pleased, as one of their sleepers had confirmed that the Nin-Tails Jinchuriki was back. And as such they could begin to move forward with their plan soon.

The civil, as in non shinobi, powers…The Daimyos of the countries where shinobi dwelt were weak and foolish, and ignored this new game changing intelligence. The "minor" nations were cautious about this information…And Iron entered a debate about whether allying with these new-comers would be against the code of Bushido or not.

And as for the minor villages… They were understandably nervous, as Konoha now had even more power at their disposal than before, with this new alliance…if a war came they would have to choose which mass conglomerate, which was almost destined to form, to support.

**(This is a sneak peak of a potential root for the sequel)**

Imperial soldiers shivered in the cold driving that was pouring into their trenches. They had been besieging Ame for several weeks now, only to constantly be repelled. Their commander, a clone of the Crown Prince, ordered them to dig in to besiege the city and starve out the defenders.

Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. It appeared that the whole area made the soldiers go mad, as there were reports of entire regiments turning on themselves and butchering their own. Survivors reported hearing voices in their heads, ordering them to kill their comrades…As such the siege lines had been withdrawn five miles from the outer walls of the Akatsuki headquarters.

The soldiers all stiffened as they heard a mere whisper on the breeze: _"Kill them, kill your comrades…Now."_ As much as they struggled and rebelled against the suggestion, their bodies began to follow the order.

Within minutes the entire Imperial contingent of battle-hardened veterans were annihilated by itself. The sole survivor, a recon trooper, was the only one so far to catch a glimpse of the one causing this. It was a bald middle-aged man with a strange style of dress, and cables in his head with a tattoo of a stylized purple letter P.

The man spoke to the trooper in a rich Slavic accent: "Curious, it seems you were able to survive this incident. Hm, it is of no matter. Soon your pathetic empire will burn under the weight and effort, of its own military. At which point, there will be no one to stop me, from achieving my plan. You will now kill yourself, da komrade Imperial?"

The soldier struggled with all his might, but his hands raised his side arm to his head, and slowly, inevitably, pulled the trigger, splattering his brain matter all over the wall.

The man chuckled darkly as he walked away, it had been a good day's work, and it further proved to his "worth" to his "patrons" in the Akatsuki, but soon he would have no need of those foolish shinobi, as his army was almost ready to take to the field.

Chapter Complete:

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE! THE SEQUAL WILL COME WHEN I HAVE MORE TIME!**

Finalized harem (this will carry over to the sequel), this will been here until I get them all with him: Yuriko Omega, Suki Toyatomi, Kurenai , Anko, Fem Sasuke (Satsuki), Fem Itachi (Itomi, changed the name), Koyuki, and Naruko (no longer incest because of the blood adoption which Kyuubi changed to be his actual DNA); and concubines: Eva and Natasha…And by popular demand FEM-KYUUBI (have yet to decide full role)!

Also, you should know the drill by now, but R&R!


End file.
